Missing Daya
by DUO-MRF
Summary: Daya has lost in an accident and Abhijeet is using his full power to get back his Daya...
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys…! This is my first FF, hope you all like this.

**WARNING:**

Guys here I want to tell you few things:

First that I am a bigggggggg fan of Abhi-Daya friendship and that's why my all the stories will revolve around these PRECIOUS TWO.

Secondly, my stories may not contain happy endings as being a realistic person it's not easy to take this life as a fairy tale…

And lastly, I first write the whole story and then post that here. Therefore I may not be able to change my stories according to your wishes. And for this I want to appologize from ALL of you in advance…

A BIGGG SORRYYY if my story hurts anyone… Thanks.

Regards and take care.

DUO-MRF.

* * *

His eye-lids fluttered a bit and felt high pain in his head and in other body parts, specially in his arms and legs. His mind started working in fast pace while coming back into conscious stage, remembering the whole incident which happened lastly in his memories. He started remembering that he was coming back from his work place with his buddy and suddenly his buddy asked him to jump down from the car. He was shell-shocked on his that demand but lastly his buddy pushed him out from the car and then there was WHOLE DARK…

Remembering this whole the person opened his eyes with jerk and the people standing outside heard a loud scream of the man…

Man: DAYAAAAA….!

Doctor and his team-mates rushed inside and found the man sitting on the bed and breathing heavily. His whole body was wet with sweat.

Doctor: Arrey please lait jaien aap.

ACP sir: Abhijeet kya hua tmhain, lait jao aaram sy…

Abhijeet looked towards him and wiped sweat from his face: Sir Daya… Daya kahan hai?

ACP sir: Tum shant tou ho aur yeh paseeny mein kyun bheeg rae ho, kya hua hai…?

Abhijeet: Nahin sir kuch nahin woh bs sapna… bu… bura sapna daikh lia tha. (looking around) Aap ny bataya nahin Daya kahan hai? (ACP sir did not answer, Abhijeet looked towards him and then) arrey Tarika tum hi bata do k Daya kahan hai…

Tarika: Abhijeet woh Daya, woh…

Abhijeet (irritate): Tarika kya woh woh ker rae ho yar tum… Freddy jao bahir khara ho ga dar k ab, bula k lao ussy mujhy dantna hai ussy…

ACP sir: Dantna hai… kyun? Kya kia uss ny?

Abhijeet (shocked): Aap ko kuch nahin pata kya? Mujhy tou laga k aap ko uss ny sb bata dia aur issi liye aap uss sy naraz hain aur mujhy uss k barey mein nahin bata rahy.

ACP sir (hurriedly): Nahin Abhijeet hamain kissi ny kuch nahin bataya, please batao k exactly kya hua tha?

Abhijeet (agreeing): Theek hai sir batata hun na pehly ussy bula tou dein please…

ACP sir: Abhijeet mujhy puri baat batao abhi aur issi waqt, it's an order…

Abhijeet shocked: Sir aap… (after few moments) Sir kaam khatam hon'ny k baad hm log ghar wapis ja rahy thy jb…

**FLASH-BACK… DUO:**

Its evening time and DUO were in Quails, returning from a hectic day as from past one week whole CID team, without ACP sir as he was in Delhi for some official meeting, was behind a very dangerous gang and finally today they caught hold the main culprit. And now after sending him in jail, they were on their way back to home. Daya was on driving seat and Abhijeet on passenger seat….

Daya: Ufff Boss kitna lamba chala yeh case aur tha bhi kitna mushkil, woh Anirudh (name of gang leader) kya smjha k bach jaye ga CID sy, hunh… janta nahin hai hamain woh… (Abhijeet was listening all this with a smile) wasey shukr hai bhagwan ka k khatam hua yeh case… ab tou main lambiii si neend so'on ga, iss case ny tou sonny bhi nae dia.

Abhijeet (naughtily): Abbey Daya tujhy khany aur son'ny k elawa kuch aur soujhta hai kya?

Daya in anger: Kya Boss pichly aik hafty sy neend puri nae hue hai.

Abhijeet (enjoying his irritation): Awww maira bacha aik hafty sy nahin soya, bohut hi buri baat hai, phir tou aaj bahir dinner ka plan cancel… (Daya opened his mouth but) Wasey Daya aaj ACP sir bhi wapis aa rahy hain…

DUO's conversation got interrupted with Abhijeet's mobile ringing…

Abhijeet (while turning off the music): Arrey ACP sir ka phone…

Daya instantly: Wah bhae kya timing hai sir ki yahan naam lia wahan phone bj gaya… Boss tum phone mt uthana please kahin RAWAN wapis na bula ly.

Abhijeet (with smile): Arry nahin bulaty, pouchny tou dy na…

Daya (lika a kid): Nahin na Boss please. (Abhijeet gave him an anger look) Daikho Boss agar ACP sir ny wapis bulaya na tou main nahin jaon ga aur tum ko bhi nahin jany dun ga, smjhy tum.

Abhijeet (in anger): Daya tu apna mun band ker ly nahin tou gari sy bahir phaink dun ga tujhy ab main...

Daya (laughing): Arrey Boss itna bhi halka nahin hun k tum bahir phaink doo mujhy.

Abhijeet (warn tone): Daya mun aik dum band…

And with that he picked up the call after giving an anger look to Daya while Daya concentrated on driving with annoyed face. When Abhijeet was busy in discussing the recent case details, Daya's phone also rang. He picked up the call and after listening to the person on the other side, he dropped the call.

Daya become worried but soon came back into normal mood as he didn't want Abhijeet to see him tense. After planning something in his mind, he dialed a number and gave some urgent instructions to someone silently and then ended the call. On the other side, Abhijeet also ended his conversation with ACP sir and turned towards Daya…

Abhijeet: Daikha kaha tha na k nahin bulaty sir. Bs case ki kuch details pouch rahy thy. Tu bhi na bs easey hi… (after looking Daya's face who was totally silent, Abhijeet thought that may be he is angry on him that's why not responding, suddenly his eyes caught something and he said to Daya in teasing tone) kya yar Daya lagta hai tujhy zada hi neend aa rahi hai, yeh ks taraf nikal aaya hai. Abbey yeh rasta ghar ko nahin jata, rasta bhool gaya hai kya (remembering about call) aur haan yaad aaya phone ks ka tha…?

Daya (with fake smile): Haan yar shukar hai sir ny nahin bulaya aur Boss itni bhi neend nae aa rahi mujhy k ghar ka rasta hi bhool jaon yar.

Abhijeet: Phir…? (naughtily) Koe naya restaurant khula hai kya yahan? Daya main ny kaha na k aaj bahir khany ka plan cancel tou…

Daya (in deep tone): Abhi tum aksar kehty ho na k DAYA TUMHARY LIYE KUCH BHI…

Abhijeet (in relax mood): Haan kehta hun, tou…?

Daya (in low tone): Tou Boss aaj main tum sy kuch mangu tou doo gy...

Abhijeet (confident): Daya aaj sy pehly kabhie mana kia hai kya yar… tairy liye tou jaan bhi…

Daya (intruppting): Nahin Abhijeet please yar main kabhi tumhari jaan mang sakta hun kya… (after few moments, in one breath) Abhijeet yahan sy nearly 15 kilometers baad, 15 minute lamba aik sunsan sa rasta aaye ga, wahan sirf trucks wagaira hi aaty hain… Boss please tmhain wahan chalti gari sy koudna hai.

Abhijeet (with laugh): Hahaha abbey Daya main ny tujhy gari sy bahir phankny ki baat ki tou tu uss ka badla aesey ly raha mujh sy…

Daya looked towards Abhijeet, his eyes were saying something to Abhijeet which made Abhijeet shiver to his core.

Daya (in pleading tone): Abhi yar please…

Abhijeet (in anger): Daya taira dimagh kharab ho gaya hai kya?

Daya (tense tone): Boss taiyar rehna bs 5 minute….

Abhijeet (interrupting and inquiring): Daya tu ny bataya nahin k phone ks ka tha…

Daya (avoiding to answer that question): Boss dihan sy jump kerna aur haan tmhari taraf ka rasta kach'cha hai, zada chot nahin aaye gi tumhain.

Abhijeet (in complete rash): Daya main yeh pagal-pan hrgiz nahin karun ga. Bata mujhy k kya baat hai.

Daya (noticing a truck behind, he became a bit relax): Abhijeet hum pouhanch gaye hain Boss please time waste nahin karo aur jaldi koudo yar. (in wet tone) Aur Abhi please ho sakey tou mujhy maaf ker daina, I am sorry tmhain itni chot dy raha hun.

Abhijeet (in worried tone): Daya yar please mujhy bata kya baat hai…

Daya (while opening Abhijeet's seat-belt and car-door): Abhijeet apna aur team ka khayal rakhna Boss please aur khud ko sambhal laina aur haan mujhy bilkul miss nae kerna…

Abhijeet (in shock voice): Daya tm….

Daya (intruppting in loud voice): ABHI PLEASE JUST JUMP NOW….

And with that he pushed Abhijeet and Abhijeet fell outside with a scream of Daya's name and then before losing his senses completely he was just able to see that Quails did not stop but instead just flowed in air.

**Present:**

Abhijeet: Sir phir mujhy kuch yaad nahin hai k kya hua aur main yahan hospital mein kaisy aaya. Daya laya kya mujhy? Aap ussy bulain ,mujhy pouchna hai uss sy k uss ny aesa kyun kia…

After few moments silence…

ACP sir: Nahin Abhijeet, tmhain aik truck driver laya hai yahan.

Abhijeet: Ooh acha tou sir phir Daya kahan hai?

ACP sir looked towards team and they all looked towards each other…

Abhijeet (in tense tone): Sir please batain na kahan hai Daya? Woh theek tou hai na. Gari bhi easey hi ly gaya, ruk'ka bhi nahin…

ACP sir (in teary tone): Abhijeet main tmhain sb batata hun, tum shant ho jao please.

Abhijeet: Sir main theek hun, aap please bataiye na k kya hua hai Daya ko. Uss ny kyun mujhy gari sy bahir dhaka dia aur woh hai kahan…

He said all in one breath. ACP sir put hand on his shoulder and then in low tone.: Abhijeet jb mairi tum sy baat hue tou main Mumbai pohanch gaya tha aur ghar k rasty mein tha, tabhie…

**Flash-Back…**

Taxi just stopped on ACP sir's home's entrance and ACP sir came out from taxi when his cell started ringing. ACP sir to himself: Arrey Freddy ka phone woh bhi iss waqt… (after telling Taxi driver to wait he picked up the call) haan Freddy kya hua, itni raat…

Freddy intrupted in tense and wet tone: Sir aap, aap Mumbai aa gaye hain na. Sorry sir iss waqt call ker raha hun but please sir aap jaldi sy Bureau aa jain…

ACP sir: Freddy kya hua hai aur tum itny preshan kyun ho?

Freddy: Sir please aap Bureau aaien tou… phone py nahin bata sakta please sir jaldi. Mujhy tou huch samjh nae aa rahi…

ACP sir: Theek hai Freddy main abhi pouhanchta hun, tum preshan nae ho…

And after ending the call, ACP sir asked the driver to rush towards Bureau while Freddy dailed other team members and called them back urgently. As they all left for their homes just before some time, therefore they all rushed back after sensing something extremely bad from Freddy's tone.

Freddy in taxi to himself: Pata nahin agar yeh khabar ghalat hue tou maira kya ho ga… magar maira chahy jo bhi ho aur mujhy chahy jitni bhi dant pary sb sy lekin please bhagwan yeh khabar ghalat ho please.

His heart was beating very fast and after reaching Bureau he started strolling in the parking while waiting for other team members. Tension is clearly seen on his face.

After some time Vivek reached there and right after him Tasha came out from her ride. Vivek rushed towards Freddy and looking his tense face he asked in worried tone: Sir kya hua hai, aap itny preshan kyun hain aur iss tarhan sy kyun bulaya?

Freddy in teary tone: Vivek woh… (And he hugged Vivek and started crying.) Vivek bhagwan sy dua ker k yeh sb jhoot ho, mujhy chahy jitni bhi dant pr jaye magar bs yeh khabar jhooti ho…

Vivek in worried tone: Sir please bataiye na kya hua hai? Aap roo kyun rahy hain aur koun si khabar ki baat ker rahy hain…

Right then ACP sir, Dr. Salunkhy and Dr. Tarika came out from there rides and after looking crying Freddy hugging Vivek and worried Vivek and Tasha, they hurriedly moved towards them.

Tasha after seeing them in tense tone: Sir daikhiye na Freddy sir roye ja rahy hain aur kuch bata hi nae rahy k kya hua hai. Aap pouchiye na sir please…

ACP sir: Freddy batao na kya baat hai, kya hua hai?

Freddy separating from hug, still sobbing: Sir woh mu... mujhy mairy aik khabri ka phone aaya abhi thori dair pehly, (tears were flowing from his eyes in full speed) sir, Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir ka phone bhi tou nae lg raha…

ACP sir: Tumhary informer ka Abhijeet aur Daya sy kya taluq hai Freddy… Daikho ab mujhy ghussa na dilao saaf saaf batao jo bhi hai…

Freddy: Sir mujhy bhi kuch samjh nae aa raha, bhagwan kry sb jhoot ho. Please sir jaidi opper chalian aur news channel lagain…

All shocked on his this demand and before any one could ask further, Freddy rushed up stairs. Team also followed him.

Freddy: Vivek TV laga jaldi sy…

Vivek in confusion switched on the TV. A sports channel was there. Freddy loudly: Arrey yar news channel laga jaidi please…

Vivek immediately obeyed him while all were extremely confused and then shocked as the News channel was flashing Daya's picture with the news…

News-caster: G tou hamary woh drshak jinhon ny hamain abhi abhi join kia hai hum aap ko bataty chalain k ab sy kuch samay pehly yahan py aik gari intahi taiz raftari sy aai aur samandr ki taraf barh gae…. log abhi puri tarhan sy iss sb sy smbhly bhi nahin thy k aik zor-dar dhamaky ny sb ko hilla dia lekin koe bhi jani nuksan nahin hua. Police k mutabik gari sumandar ki bain [left] janib sy intahi taiz raftari k sath dakhil hue aur sumandr k bichon bich chali gae. Yeh location kyun k aaj kal aik film director ny shooting k liye ly rakhi hai aur takriben raat ka samay tha lehaza yahan rush bhi zyada nahin tha. Aik scene ki recording k liye unn ka camera on hon'ny k karen yeh sara manzir unn k camera mein record ho gaya hai js mein yeh saaf saaf daikha ja sakta hai k woh gari CID Mumbai ki thi aur driving seat per CID k honhar aur kabil officer SENIOR INSPECTOR DAYA, CID MUMBAI… baithy hue thy (remote slipped out from Vivek's grip) jo apni jaan ki parwah na kerty hue aakhri waqt tk gari mein mojood rahy aur uss ko abadi sy jitna dour ly ja sakty thy ly k gaye. (Whole CID team in shock state.)

Aaiya hum iss case ki tehkikat kerny waly officer, Inspector Sarim sy iss case k barey mein janty hain… G tou Inspector Sarim iss sb hadsy k baad aap sb sy pehly location per pohanchy, kya aap iss purey waqiye k barey mein drshakon ko kuch bata sakty hain?

Inspector Sarim: Daikhiye jaisa k aap janty hain k gari mein CID Mumbai k Senior Inspector Daya baithy hue thy aur unn k elawa aur koe nahin tha aur jb tk gari camera ki range mein rahi hai Snr. Ins. Daya ko gari mein hi moujood paya gaya hai lekin iss k ba-wajood hamain gari ya samander sy abhi tk koe body nahin milli. (Freddy started crying with voice) Well actually, blast itna shadeed tha k body milny k chances bhi bohat kum hain.

News-caster: Sir aap ko kya lagta hai k yeh blast ks tarhan hua? Aur Snr. Ins. Daya k zinda hon'ny k chances kitny percent hain?

Ins. Sarim: Daikhiye blast ki intensity ko daikh kr tou yehi lagta hai k shaid gari mein bomb laga hua the jis ki jankari Snr. Ins. Daya ko sahi samey pr ho gae aur unhon ny gari ka rukh sumander ki taraf mour dia ta k koe jani nuksaan na ho lekin hamain afsoos hai k iss sb mein unn ki apni jaan khatry mein pr gae. Aur jahan tk unn k survival k chances hain tou kehna bohat mushkil hai kyun k bomb bohat high power ka lagta hai. Wasey talash jari hai daikhain shaid koe chamatkar ho jaye…

News-casters were asking something but no one was in the state to listen them. They all rushed towards the location and found the Quails in extremely bad condition.

They saw the footage too and yeah the news-casters and Ins. Sarim were right, Daya was inside the Quails as long as the car was in the range of camera.

Freddy (in teary tone): Sir, Daya sir ko kuch nahin hua ho ga na sir…

Vivek: Nahin sir, kuch nahin ho sakta hamary Daya sir ko. (and something stroked his mind) Sir, Abhijeet sir bhi tou Daya sir k sath thy na tou woh kahan hain? Yahan footage mein tou Daya sir akely hi hain gari mein.

ACP sir: Haan Abhijeet aur Daya ekathy nikly thy Bureau sy tou phir Abhijeet kahan gaya. Mairi baat bhi tou hue thi Abhijeet sy jb woh rasty mein thy tb tk tou sb theek tha aur woh dono aik sath bhi thy, phir garbar kahan hue… Vivek, Abhijeet ko phone lagao kahin inn dono k dimagh mein phir tou koe khichri nahin pk rahi…

Freddy: Sir bhagwan kary aesa hi ho yeh sb inn dono ka plan hi ho.

ACP sir: Haan Freddy, iss baar tou maira mn bhi yehi chah raha hai, pata nahin kya hua ho ga.

In the meantime Vivek returned and said in worried and hurried tone: Sir woh Abhijeet sir ka phone kisi Suresh naam k truck driver ny uthaya hai aur woh keh raha hai k uss ny Abhijeet sir ko kissi gari sy girty hue daikha tha aur woh neechy girty hi behosh jo gaye tou woh unhain CITY hospital ly gaya. Bureau phone kia tha lekin koe phone nahin utha raha tha.

ACP sir: Kya…! chalo foren...

And they all rushed towards hospital, where after asking few queries they asked the truck driver to go after thanking him. Then they all met with doctor who told them that there is no big injury, just a number of scratches and a few other injuries. Mainly he is unconscious because of shock but will be back soon. And asked them not to worry.


	2. Chapter 2

OK friends first i want to thank you all for accepting me and welcoming me so warmly, thanks a lot... and thanks to all for your precious time and reviews...

**kdlove-uall **while posting my first chapter i just forgot to thank you as your story **Freddy's FF story **guided me and helped me a lot, so thank you. :)

**DUO-my life** i found your comment a bit naughty and that made me smile, thanks for that... and tell me what you think about the end...

And here is the next chapter, enjoy...

* * *

Present:

ACP sir: Hm ny apny tor py bhi tehkikat ki hain aur Freddy aur Vivek bhi gaye thy uss spot py jo uss truck driver ny bataya tha magar kuch faida nahin hua. Daya ka kuch pata nahin chal raha hai aur uss k phone records check kiye tou uss py last dialed aur received dono calls aik hi number py thein aur woh number kissi PCO ka hai lekin iss k elawa wahan sy bhi kuch nahin mila. Shaid uss k kissi informer ny kia ho ga bomb k barey mein batany…

And he could not complete his sentence because Abhijeet went unconscious again after hearing all this. They all become extremely worried and called the doctor who told them that because of severe shock, he went unconscious but there is nothing to worry as his injuries were not so severe. Abhijeet came back into senses after an hour but not responding to anyone. He was just sitting like a statue, staring blankly at one point only. There was no tear in his eyes. ACP sir asked to doctor who told him that its really necessary for Abhijeet to admit that may be Daya will never come back and so its important for Abhijeet to cry. And now the big query, how will they make him cry. They all tried all what they can do but result was zero.

A day passed like that. On one side there was no news of Daya and on the other side Abhijeet's condition getting worsen with every passing moment. At last ACP sir consulted a psychiatrist and after discussing about Abhijeet, he returned to Abhijeet with the footage of that incident. And they made Abhijeet to see that footage. Team was also there. Vivek played the footage.

Abhijeet saw Quails entering inside the beach in full speed; his eye's reacted after seeing Daya inside the Quails. Quails took a sharp turn and sped up towards sea. Abhijeet's heart missed a beat. The Quails went into sea and just after few moments it went out of camera's range, a loud blast and instantly a loud scream from Abhijeet's mouth… DDDDDDDAAAAAAAYYYAAAAAA…!

ACP sir and team rushed to grab Abhijeet as he was trying to run towards TV. ACP sir grabbed him tightly but Abhijeet was continuously struggling to free himself and was screaming Daya's name. ACP sir jerked him.

ACP sir: ABHIJEET…! Abhijeet hosh mein aao please, smbhalo khud ko (in wet tone) wahan Daya nahin hai Abhijeet, hosh mein aao tum…

Abhijeet stopped and then looked towards ACP sir for some moments with teary eyes and just hugged him tightly around his waist and burst into tears.

Abhijeet (in totally broken and crying voice): Nahin sir please aap tou na kehiye k Daya nahin hai…. Woh mujhy yun chor k nahin ja sakta sir... Woh janta hai main nahin reh sakta uss k baghair… Sir please sir ussy kehiye k woh aa jaye apny ABHI k paas, ussy bolain k USS KA ABHI mrr jaye ga uss ka baghair (shaking ACP SIR) Please sir please bolain na ussy (looking towards ACP sir) Sir please uss ko bolain na aa jaye woh. Aap ussy kahain gy na tou woh zaror aaye ga, ussy bolain main nahin dantu ga ussy, promise sir promise main kuch nahin kahon ga ussy please sir (in painful scream) SIR PLEASE SIR MUJHY MAIRA DAYA CHAHIYE... SIR PLEASE… DAYAAAA… DAYAAA….! AA JA NA PLEASE, KUCH NAHIN KAHON GA TUJHY MAIN PROMISE YAR… PLEASE… DDDDDDDAAAAYYYAAAA….

And after seeing his bad condition, doctor immediately gave give injection and he went unconscious in ACP sir's hands. ACP sir with the help of ward boys made him lie on bed and came out from his room with teary eyes.

Doctor: Daikhiye please aap log preshan na hoon. Unn ka iss tarhan react kerna tou expected tha lekin sb sy ehem baat yeh hai k woh roo liye hain js ka matlab hai k unhon ny uss hadsy ko swekar ker lia hai. Aap log dua karain, bhagwan sb theek kry ga.

And with those lines doctor left. Team was very worried about Abhijeet as till night, Abhijeet was caught with very high fever. But thankfully, with team's support and doctor's extreme care Abhijeet recovered soon and got discharge from the hospital after two more days. He was not in a good mental health as after getting discharge from the hospital, he did all he can do to find even a single clue about his BUDDY but still result remained the same… NO CLUE ABOUT HIS DAYA but they managed to find out that the bomb was planted in their Quails by Anirudh's man as he wanted to take revenge from CID. Anirudh was already in police custody so this information helped nothing but just increased a charge on Anirudh.

Days passed like this, and it had been a week after that painful incidence. Abhijeet too joined the Bureau but now he and the team were just performing their duties not living their jobs. There was a death silence in the Bureau and everyone there was trying to hide his/her pain and tears from each other and also to find out any clue about their dear Daya sir as no one wanted to believe on that bitter truth that may be their Daya sir will never return now.

Abhijeet turned into a rash person and started avoiding to talk much and became angry on little issues. He visited that site for many times where Daya pushed him out from the Quails and the spot where he saw the Quails entering in the sea. He still believed that his Daya is alive somewhere and he took too much care of Daya's personals.

Whenever he got free time in Bureau, he just went to his desk and sat there for hours thinking about the unforgettable moments of his life which he lived truly with his life, soul, smile, heart-beat, brother, his every relation without any blood relation, HIS OWN DAYA. ACP sir and team looked him, observed him but no one disturbed him because they all knew that what DAYA is for ABHIJEET and from which state of mind he is going through. They all silently prayed for any miracle that will return the life, light, smile… in short their DAYA back to them.

Abhijeet was sitting on the beach as he was missing his Daya very badly. He just stopped living his life… instead he was just dragging himself to spend his life.

Abhijeet: Daya yar kahan hai tu... Tu ny promise kia tha na k mujhy kabhi chor k nahin jaye ga. Tu tou apna promise kabhi nahin torta na yar, bata na kahan hai tu… (in tears) Daya tu janta hai na main nahin reh sakta tairy baghair… (in painful voice) Daya yar tu ny mujhy gari sy dhaka dy dia lekin mairi jaan phir bhi ly gaya tu, ly gaya tu mairi jaan… (in rash) Nahin, hrgiz nahin maaf karon ga main tujhy. Tu ny kitni chot di mujhy khud sy dour kr k andaza hai tujhy. Aik baar batata tou sahi k gari mein… (in cry) Daya main janta hun k tu zinda hai kyun k agar tu sach mein nahin hota tou main bhi khud ba khud hi boht pehly mrr gaya hota… maira dil tou mairy Daya mein dharkta hai na. Aur mairy seeny mein jo dil hai woh dharak raha hai iss ka matlab hai tairy seeny ka dil bhi dharak raha hai. Please yar Daya ab aur bardasht nahin hota please, pleaseeee, (and he started crying hiding his face in his hands)

_**MAIRA YAAR MILLA DY RABBA… EK BAAR MILLA DY RABBA,**_

_**MAIN NY BOOTA BOOTA FALAK CHANA, **_

_**MAIN NY TINKY TINKY TARY CHUNY….**_

Bhagwan please mujhy maira Daya wapis ker doo please Bhagwan main nahin reh sakta uss k baghair (in rash) aur agar nahin ker sakty na tou mujhy bhi mairy Daya k pas ly jao

_**AA DAIKH MAIRI PESHANI PY…**_

_**KANKER, PATHAR, BUUT SARY SUN'NY…**_

_**MAIRA YAAR MILA DY SAI'AN, EK BAAR MILLA DY SAI'AN…**_

(in helpless tone) please Bhagwan ab aur nahin saha jata mujh sy, kahan kahan nahin dhonda main ny ussy. Hr jagah talash kia hai, milta hi nae hai woh mujhy… (shouting) Kahan chupa dia hai tum ny mairy DAYA ko, kahan… Tm mujhy phir sy akela nahin ker sakty, nahin ker sakty akela. (teary tone) Tum tou bhagwan ho na tou kyun nae samajhty k main uss k baghair sb k hoty hue bhi akela hun… bilkul akela, (crying) mujhy Daya ka pata bata doo, bata doo mujhy uss ka pata woh maira intizar ker raha ho ga, apny ABHI ka intizar, please bata tou kahan hai woh, please bata doo….

And while crying, requesting and talking to bhagwan, unknowingly he slept there. In the morning he woke up and found himself lying on the beach. He got up with jerk and after recalling all that happened last night he again became sad and then moved towards home and after changing, he reached to Bureau. His red and swollen eyes were clearly telling everyone that where he spent his last night. ACP sir moved towards him and…

ACP sir: Abhijeet yeh kya halat bana rakhi hai tum ny apni, haan. (in strict tone) Tum ny mairy mana kerny k bawajood kal ki sari raat phir beach py guzari hai na…?

ACP sir expected a reply from Abhijeet but Abhijeet was totally silent, standing there with head down position.

ACP sir (in fatherly tone): Abhijeet kyun ker rahy ho khud k sath aesa tum. Tum kyun nahin samjhty k Daya tum ko yun daikhy ga tou ussy kitni takleef…

Abhijeet (interrupting in painful tone): Sir woh daikhta hi tou nahin hai, na mujhy, na mairi halat ko, na mairi takleef ko, kisi bhi cheez ko nahin daikhta. Pata nahin kahan chala gaya hai. Kitna dhonda uss ko, uss k uss informer sy bhi poucha js ny bomb ka bataya tha, kitni baar unn jaghon pr bhi dhonda hai, per woh kahin bhi nahin hai sir, kahin bhi nahin…

ACP sir (in consoling tone): Abhijeet please tum khud ko smbhalo, main smjhta hun k…

Abhijeet (intrupting in rash): Nahin sir aap nahin samjhty, koe nahin samjhta. Woh bhi yehi kehta tha k mujhy samjhta hai, (tears were rolling down on his cheeks) agar mujhy samjhta hota tou yun chor k jata mujhy kya… woh tou kehta tha k maira baghair nahin reh sakta, jhoot bolta tha (loudly) sb jhoot tha… Daya tu jhoota hai smjha… tu jhoota hai, jhoota… taira pyar jhoota hai, tairy wady jhooty hain, sb jhoot hai, sb jhoot hai… (and with those lines he went on his knees and started crying with voice expelling out his pain… ACP sir and team really felt helpless… he said in crying) Daya sb k barey mein socha tu ny, daish k barey mein, unn masoom janon k barey mein, sb k barey mein, lekin mairy, mairy barey mein aik baar bhi nahin socha tu ny, (in rash) kaisy bhool gaya tu apny ABHI ko, kaisy… kyun nahin socha k main kaisy rahon ga tairy baghair... main kaisy jion ga, (loudly) KYUN, kyun nahin socha tu ny yeh sb, kyun nahin socha yar kyun dour ho gya tu mujh sy, kyun… (in broken voice) Daya please wapis aa ja yar main nahin reh sakta tairy baghair, wapis aa ja… taira ABHI mrr jaye ga yar, mrr jaye ga…

ACP sir (in wet tone): Abhijeet please smbhalo khud ko aur vishwas rak'kho, Daya wapis aaye ga Abhijeet ussy aana hi ho ga, tumhary liye, hamary liye, daish k liye. Woh aesey tmhain chor k kabhi kahin ja hi nae skta, kahin bhi nahin.

Abhijeet looked towards him and then stormed out from the Bureau. All really felt bad for him as it was very difficult for the team to see their strong and composed Abhijeet sir like a completely broken man but what can they do other than praying. And this thing they all were doing with their every breath.

One more week passed like this and other than CID Mumbai team all people started believing that DAYA IS NO MORE. Even one news-paper has published the news of Daya's demise with his photo. Abhijeet after reading that news, came in extreme anger and just barged in that news-paper's office.

Abhijeet (with fiery eyes and in total anger to the manager): Aap ki himmat kaisy hue Snr. Ins. Daya ki death ki khabar publish kerny ki. Ks ki ijazat sy ki aap ny yeh khabar publish haan. Koe proof hai kya aap k paas iss baat ka…

Manager (in feared tone): Sir woh… woh…

Abhijeet (shout): Kya woh, woh laga rakhi hai aap ny haan… Kya poucha main ny aap sy ks ny aap ko confirm kia hamary department mein sy iss khabar k barey mein… Aur aap hamary department ki confirmation aur permission k baghair hamary kissi bhi officer k barey mein easey kaisy likh sakty hain, jawab dain…

Manager: Sir woh itna time ho gaya hai Snr. Ins. Daya ko miss huey hue aur abhi tk unn ki koe news bhi nahin milli kissi bhi taraf sy. Aur phir blast bhi sb ny hi daikha tha aur jahan tk body ka taluk hai tou sumander mein laash tou…

And he could not complete his sentence as before that Abhijeet attacked on him and caught hold of him from collar… in complete anger and full range: Tumhari himmat kaisi hue Daya ko lash bolny ki haan, kaisy himmat hue tumhari. MAIRA DAYA zinda hai, zinda hai woh samjhy tum… (Leaving his collar) Kal k akhbar mein mujhy iss khabar ki terdeed [rejection] k sath tumhara mafi nama bhi akhbar mein chapa hua milna chahiye samjhy warna mujh sy bura koe nahin ho ga… Aur iss baat k liye main tumhain court bhi ly ja sakta hun yaad rakhna… (while moving outside, he stopped and turned towards pale manager, pointing finger towards him) aienda sy agar Mumbai CID ki koe khabar hamari permission k baghair chapi tou…

And he completely moved out leaving a shell shocked, afraid and pale manager behind.

When he reached Bureau, stopped in his way after hearing a loud angry voice of Freddy…: Himmat kaisy hue iss akhbar waly ki Daya sir k barey mein aesey likhny ki, choron ga nahin iss ko tou main… (in tense tone) Vivek tu iss akhbar ko chupa dy jaldi sy agar Abhijeet sir ny daikh lia na tou pata nahin kya beity gi unn py…

Vivek in low teary voice: Sir, Abhijeet sir k ghar py yehi akhbar aata hai aur Daya sir ny bataya tha k Abhijeet sir subha nashty k time akhbar perhty hain…

Tasha (tensed): Kya… phir tou unhon ny perh li ho gi yeh news…

Freddy: Haan Tasha perh li ho gi aur abhi tk woh Bureau nahin pohanchy tou iss ka matlab…

Vivek (exclaiming): Woh iss news-paper k office gaye hain… (Worried) Sir ab kya ho ga, aap ko tou pata hai na Abhijeet sir k ghussy ka, agar ACP sir ko pata chal gaya tou…

Freddy (also worried): Haan yeh tou hai Vivek, per iss akhbar waly ki bhi tou ghalti hai na, iss ny kaisy aesey hi khabar print ker di hum sy pouchy baghair… Arrey court bhi itni jaldi nae maan laita without any proof… aur phir iss bkwas khabar ka koe proof ho bhi kaisy sakta hai (in teary tone) kyun k hamary Daya sir tou zinda hain na… (in anger) main tou chahta hun k Abhijeet sir ny na iss akhbar k manager ko aik zor-dar thapper lagaya ho, akhbar wala hai tou kya kuch bhi chapta…

And he stopped after seeing Abhijeet entering inside. Freddy immediately hide that newspaper, Abhijeet noticed that and a sad smile appeared on his lips…

TRIO: Good morning sir…

Abhijeet: Good morning… (and made his way towards his desk but after few steps stopped and without turning towards TRIO) kal k akhbar mein iss khaber ki terdeed aur akhbar k manager ka mafi nama aa jaye ga.

And with that he completely moved towards his desk. TRIO looked at each other, a sad smile was present on their lips and then they too started doing their respective works. After some time ACP sir came inside. All wished him good morning, he wished them back and then said to Abhijeet in anger…

ACP sir: Abhijeet tumhain ks ny kaha tha uss newspaper k manager sy milny ka…?

And before Abhijeet could answer a voice from door: Pradyuman tum Abhijeet ko kyun dant rahy ho haan, uss ny jo kia bilkul theek kia. Yeh newspaper waly hain tou joh dil mein aaye ga likhty rahy gy. (in wet voice) Arrey inn ki himmat kaisy hue hamary Daya bachy k barey mein aesi fazool bkwas kerny ki…

ACP sir: Salunkhy main samjhta hun k inhone ny ghalat kia lekin main khud baat kerta na unn sy… Abhijeet ko wahan ja k manager sy lerny ya uss ka collar pakarny ki kya zarorat thi…

Dr. Salunkhy: Arrey woh manager shukar kry k iss ny sirf collar hi pakra hai main hota tou mun tour daita uss manager ka…

All shocked. ACP sir: Salunkhy tu hosh mein tou hai…

Dr. Salunkhy: Haan ACP bilkul hosh mein hun main aur tmhain bhi koe zarorat nahin hai Abhijeet py bigarny ki, uss ny jo kia bilkul sahi kia… (And with that he turned to move out when ACP sir stopped him)

ACP sir: Salunkhy, yeh tou bata k tu aaya kyun tha?

Dr. Salunkhy: Main tumhain yehi kehny aaya tha k Abhijeet py gussa hon'ny ki koe zarorat nahin hai. Uss ki jagah khud ko aur Daya ki jagah mujhy rakh k socho gy tou jo Abhijeet ny kia tumhain bohat kum lagy ga…

And with that he left the Bureau with tears. ACP sir and all were still shocked, especially after hearing the last line. Finally Abhijeet broke the silence with…

Abhijeet (in low tone): I am sorry sir, lekin bs Daya k barey mein woh sb perh k main bohat zada ghussy mein aa gaya tha aur issi liye yeh sb…

ACP sir patted Abhijeet's shoulder and without saying any thing, went inside his cabin. Team also got busy in their works.

At night Abhijeet was sitting on Daya's bed holding Daya's pic…: Sach mein Daya bohut zada ghussa aaya uss manager py, dil ker raha tha k jaan sy maar dun uss ko, himmat kaisy hue uss ki… (in teary tone) Daya yar please tu aa ja na, tu aa jaye ga na phir koe bhi aesi fazool bkwas nahin ker saky ga tujhy ly k.

Main janta hun ACP sir ko bhi bohut dard hua ho ga woh sb perh k lekin unhon ny mujhy danta ta k main kuch zada bara na ker dun kissi k sath… lekin Daya main kya karon yar main nahin sun sakta tujhy ly k aesi koe bhi baat… (in anger) aur Daya main tujhy bata raha hun k agar aienda bhi kissi ny aesa kuch kaha na tou iss baar sirf collar pakra hai agli baar mun tour dun ga… (hugging Daya's photo) Yaar Daya please aa ja na wapis ab bs bhi ker dy na tu please…

Tears were continuously rolling down on his cheeks and after sometime door-bell rang. Abhijeet wiped his face and went to open the door.

Looking at time: Itni raat ko koun aa gaya…

After opening the door, Abhijeet surprised…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N...**

Friends first i want to say sorry to ALL of you as you all faced lots of problem while posting your reviews... as i am new so i was just unable to know how to allow non-members to post their reviews... I have allowed and read your reviews thanks a lot to you ALL and now i wish that you ALL may post your reviews without any difficulty...

A big and tight hug to **DUO-my life** and **Miss Earth** for telling me this problem in PM and guiding me so nicely...

AND YEAH FRIENDS ITS MY FIRST FF... thanks a lot for liking it this much... i really didn't expect such kind of fabulous response from you ALL regarding the story... thanks again.

Now here is the next chapter, enjoy...

Regards and take care...

* * *

Abhijeet found Tarika standing at door...

Abhijeet (giving her way to enter): Tarika tum iss waqt…?

Tarika (while entering): Haan bs dil kia tum sy milny ka tou aa gae, kyun tumhain bura laga…

Abhijeet coming behind her: Arrey nahin nahin mujhy kyun bura lagy ga, main tou aesey hi pouch raha tha. Woh tumhain iss time expect nahin ker raha tha na issi liye (realizing that she was still standing) ooh sorry tum khari kyun ho baitho na please.

Tarika: Abhijeet main mehman nae hun OK, main baith jaon gi pehly tum yeh batao k tum ny khana khaya hai kya?

Abhijeet (while sitting): Aaan… nahin woh actually mujhy bhook nahin thi tou issi liye…

Tarika moved towards kitchen: Acha kia nae khaya, main ny bhi nahin khaya, mil k khaty hain.

Abhijeet said nothing because he knew Tarika knew well that he was disturbed today after reading that news and that's why will not take his dinner. So she took all the pain to make Abhijeet took his dinner as if Abhijeet will alone then he would never took his food, so she was ready to give him company. Abhijeet was drown in his thoughts when Tarika came back holding hot food. She placed the food on table and sat beside Abhijeet.

Tarika while serving food: Abhijeet…!

Abhijeet did not respond her as he didn't hear her. Tarika looked at him and then softly placed her hand on his shoulder. Abhijeet came out from his thoughts and looked towards Tarika.

Abhijeet: Haan Tarika… woh sorry main ny suna nahin, tum kya keh rae thi?

Tarika: Main keh rae hun k khana khao nahin tou thanda ho jaye ga aur mujhy thanda khana bilkul pasand nahin...

Abhijeet smiled a bit and started eating. There was complete silence so Tarika started the conversation as: wasey shuker hai Abhijeet k aaj kal Bureau mein kaam nae hota zada, lagta hai criminals chutti py chaly gaye hain.

Abhijeet smiled: Haan Tarika sach mein pechly dinon bohut kaam tha… kitna mushkil case tha woh Anirudh wala. Daya becharey ki tou…

And he stopped instantly in shock and then turned his face to other side hiding his tears. Tarika placed her bowl on table and then took plate from Abhijeet's hand too and after placing it on table she placed her hand on Abhijeet's cheek and made him to turn his face towards her.

Tarika with pure love and concern looking towards Abhijeet's face: Abhijeet tumhain mujh sy apny aansoo chupany ki zarorat nahin hai… main samjhti hun k tm ks takleef sy guzr rahy ho. Aur main hun hamesha tumhary sath. Tum apni takleef mujh sy share ker sakty ho, trust me please.

Abhijeet looked towards Tarika and just hugged her tightly and started crying with voice: Tarika main, main bohut miss kerta hun Daya ko. Bohut akela ho gaya hun main. Janta hun k tum sb log ho mairy sath magar yar tum logon mein sy koe bhi maira Daya tou nahin hai na. Tarika…! Daya, Daya hai na...!

Tarika while rubbing Abhijeet's back: Abhijeet main janti hun k tumhari life mein Daya ki kya importance hai lekin tumhain khud ko strong rakhna ho ga. (separating from hug and cupped Abhijeet's face after wiping his tears) Abhijeet please tum khud ko sambhalo aur kabhie bhi khud ko akela nahin samjho, main hun na tumhary sath aur Daya bhi hai Abhijeet. Tum please apny iss vishwas ko toutny mt doo k Daya zinda hai aur woh zaror wapis aaye ga.

Abhijeet looked towards Tarika and nodded his head in yes. Tarika smoothly kissed on Abhijeet's forehead. Abhijeet gave her a teary smile.

Abhijeet: Thanks Tarika yahan aany k liye, mujhy sach mein bohut acha laga. Aur haan Tarika main jb tk zinda hun mujhy vishwas hai k mairy Daya ki sansain bhi chal rahi hain… (while engaging back with food as Tarika gave him back his plate): Wasey aaj Bureau mein chamatkar ho gaya, tumhary Dr. Salunkhy mairy liye ACP sir k samny khary ho gaye aur boly (immiting Dr. Salunkhy) ACP Abhijeet ny kuch ghalat nahin kia… Sach mein mujhy tou vishwas hi nahin ho raha tha. Mujhy bohut acha laga Tarika…

Tarika (with smile): Abhijeet sir chahy tumhari jitni bhi tang kheench lain lekin woh tum sy bhi bohut pyar kerty hain.

Abhijeet smiled and nodded his head in yes and then they finished the dinner while doing light talks. After dinner Tarika stood up saying: OK Abhijeet, ab main bhi chalti hun kafi time ho gya hai, tum apna khyal rakhna.

Abhijeet: Arrey Tarika rukko main tumhain chor aata hun kafi time ho gaya hai.

Tarika (while moving towards door): Abhijeet main gari ly k aai hun, main chali jaon gi don't worry. Tum please apni medicines lo aur rest karo. Subha milty hain phir, bye.

Abhijeet: Thanks again Tarika, dihan sy jana aur pouhanch k inform kerna mujhy.

Tarika: Abhijeet…! (and after seeing him said in concerned tone) OK Abhijeet pohanchty hi message ker dun gi, tum subha uth k daikh laina lekin please iss waqt so jao apni medicines ly k… Tum theek nahin lg rae ho aur haan ab bilkul bhi rona nahin smjhy…

Abhijeet: OK madam, ab jao bye and take care.

Tarika left with smile and Abhijeet came back with sad face as now no need to smile fakely. He took his medicines and went in Daya's room to sleep as after that incident, he used to sleep there. After half an hour he received Tarika's message and after replying her, he went into sleep.

In the morning he went to Bureau urgently as ACP sir called him to give him Anirudh's case file. File needed some final touch so after reaching Bureau, he completed the file and placed it on ACP sir's table. And after freed from there he went to news-paper rack and after picking out the required news-paper he searched for the news and found it in inside page with apology from tha manager. After reading that, he folded the news-paper and placed it again on the rack and moved towards his desk to complete other work. After some time team also came inside and without noticing Abhijeet, they rushed towards the news-paper rack and after reading the news…

Freddy to Vivek: Daikha tu ny Vivek, kal kaisy front page py itni bari bari khabar chapi thi aur aaj yun choti si khabr chap di woh bhi ander waly page py, hunh.

Vivek: Haan Freddy sir lekin chalo chap tou di na…

Freddy (while placing news-paper back): Arrey chapta kaisy nahin, Abhijeet sir k gussy ka dobara samna kerna tha kya uss ko…

Tasha: Haan sir yeh tou hai…

Suddenly Vivek noticed Abhijeet on his desk and he instantly…: sir, Abhijeet sir…

Freddy (still unknown of Abhijeet's presense): Haan Vivek, Abhijeet sir k hi karen sb theek hua hai na aur uss manager ko bhi maza aa gaya ho ga… aainda soo hazar baar sochy ga CID Mumbai k barey mein kuch likhty hue…

Tasha who also noticed Abhijeet's presense said to Freddy in low tone: Freddy sir, Abhijeet sir Bureau mein hain…

Freddy looked at her in shock, she signaled from her eyes. Freddy turned and found Abhijeet looking at him. Freddy got afraid and TRIO in low tone and with down heads: Good morning sir…

Abhijeet with smile: Good morning. (to Freddy) wasey Freddy maira ghussa kya waqai bohut bura hai…

Freddy (innocently): Haan sir bohut, mujhy tou aap k ghussy sy bohut drr lagta hai…. Jb aap ghussy mein hotey ho na tou sirf Daya sir…

And he stopped and looked at Abhijeet in fear. Abhijeet smiled sadly and then told them to get back on their works. After sometime ACP sir entered, all greeted him, he answered them and then to Abhijeet: Good Abhijeet, aaj ka akhbar perh k bohut acha laga.

Abhijeet: Thank you sir. Sir woh Anirudh ki file aap k desk py rakh di hai, aap check ker lain.

ACP sir nodded his head and then asked Vivek to deliver the file to court.

Its noon and all were busy in their works, when a person entered in Bureau. He was looking really confused and was holding a newspaper. Team looked at him and Vivek moved forward.

Vivek: G kehiye aap koun hain aur yahan kyon aaye hain?

Person: G maira naam Mohan hai, main aik machaira hun…

Freddy: G tou…?

Mohan (unfolding the newspaper and showing Daya's picture to them): Woh yeh bach'cha aap logon k sath kaam kerta hai kya…?

Abhijeet moved forward: G, aap ko iss sy koe kaam hai kya?

Mohan: Nahin saab mairy ko kya kaam ho ga iss sy… Woh iss mein likha hai k yeh mrr gaya hai (all forcefully controlled their anger while Mohan continued in confusion looking at the picture) lekin saab yeh tou zinda hai (all shocked) Haan saab yehi tou tha, main khud ly k gaya tha iss ko aspatal…

Abhijeet really excieted: Kya… tumhain paka yakeen hai na…

Mohan: Haan saab 100 fesed yakeen hai. Aaj sy kariben 2 hafty pehly jb main machlian pakarny gaya tha sumander mein tb yeh mairy jaal mein aa gaya tha. Bohut zada zakhmi tha, khoon bhi bohut nikal raha tha aur puri tarhan sy behosh tha. Main apny kuch sathiyon ki madad sy iss ko sarkari aspatal ly gaya tha aur unhon ny bataya tha k yeh zinda hai…

Team felt themselves on 9th cloud. ACP sir in happy voice: Chalo hamain foren uss hospital ly k chalo jahan tum iss ko ly k gaye thy.

Mohan took them to the Govt. hospital situated at the out skirts of Mumbai. Team thanked Mohan and he left. Then they met with the doctor, who took the team to ICU, where they can see CID's heart lying unconscious, nearly fully covered with bandages and oxygen mask was also on his face.

Doctor looked at the team and then initiated: Daikhiye unn ki life tou out of danger hai but…

Abhijeet: But kya doctor…

Doctor: Sir aap k officer COMA mein chaly gaye hain. (Team shocked) Actually injuries bohut zada aur bohut severe thein, sumender k pani ny aur bhi kaam bigar dia… aur blood loss bhi kafi zada ho gaya tha… wasey inn ka survival bhi kissi chamatkar sy kum nahin hai, lagta hai kissi ny bohut zid ker k inn ko bhagwan sy wapis lia hai.

Whole team looked towards Abhijeet who was looking at DAYA from glass door. ACP sir thanked doctor and then said: Aap k yahan ambulance available ho gi kya, hum Daya ko yahan sy shift kerna chahty hain.

Doctor replied in positive and then asked the ward boy to arrange ambulance. And in the meantime he gave all medical history of Daya to ACP sir, as Abhijeet's total focus was Daya's face. After that they returned with Daya and shifted him in CITY hospital where doctors had already done all the necessary arrangements. After shifting Daya there, Abhijeet and ACP sir with team moved towards doctor's cabin as he asked them to meet him.

Doctor after looking at them: aaiye please baithiye… (after they sat down, he initiated) Main ny Daya ki medical history daikhi hai and I must say that his will power is really strong aur yakeenun uss k survival mein aap logon ki duaon ka bhi bohut aasar hai… (after some time) daikhiye sir uss ki injuries bohut zada severe hain aur iss waqt woh COMA mein hai iss ka matlab aap samjhty hain na… woh out of danger hai yeh aik achi baat hai but the thing is k itni shadeed injuries k baad aap log please yeh expect na karain k jb Daya ko hosh aaye ga then he will act like previously… (team looked at him in shock) aap dua karain k jaisa humein lg raha hai waisa kuch na ho but you all should be prepared mentally for getting any kind of reaction from him when he will be completely back…

ACP sir: Doctor aap ka matlab hai k ussy abhi bhi khatra hai…

Doctor: Nahin uss ki zindigi ko koe khatra nahin hai but yeah unn k mental aur physical health ko kafi khatra hai. But filhal tou uss ka COMA sy bahir aana hi sb sy zada zaroori hai kyun k ussi k baad hamein sahi situation pata lg paye gi… Anyways I advice you people to hope for the best but be ready for facing any bad thing…

Team moved out from his cabin, shattered, not knowing what to do. Abhijeet's condition was really messey. Tarika moved towards him and said in soft tone: Abhijeet himmat rakho please. Bhagwan ny tumhain tumhara Daya wapis ker dia hai na tou woh ussy COMA sy bahir bhi ly aaye ga, vishwas rakho uss py please.

Team moved out from hospital after looking at Daya. Days have passed like that and Abhijeet shifted in Daya's room. He made it his habit that after returning from Bureau, he sat with Daya holding his hand, shared with him the whole day's happenings, told him about cases, other light talks… some times started crying, some times laugh… but yeah now he was no more an angry person. Team also visited him on regular intervals and if luckily CID team got any holiday, Daya's room looked like a family-get-together spot. They all talked to him, prayed for him and waited for hearing their Daya's sweet voice.

* * *

**A/N...**

Friends i hope that you enjoyed this chapter too and i did not led down your expectations... and yeah now i will post the next chapter most probably on Monday, sorry for making you people wait...

Take care you all...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N...**

Thanks a lot for your reviews and to wait for next update...

Haha yeah** NAINA,** daikha kitni jaldi lg gae nazar mujhy... (wink) well actually i was not going to update so fast as "INTIZAR KA APNA MAZA HOTA HAI..." but after finding you people enjoying and liking the story, i updated 2nd and 3rd fastly...

**SRIJA** MRF is the short form of my original name, so i am sorry but could not tell you that... :) [Sorry dear for wrong spellings.]

Those who don't like Abhijeet and Tarika's scene, it was just to show that Daya is Daya for Abhijeet...

OK now here is the next chapter, enjoy...

* * *

Its had been nearly a month since they got their Daya back but Daya was still in COMA, although his injuries had been recovered and now they all were waiting for Daya to open his eyes. It was a light day and team got free in noon so they all planned to spend their evening with Daya. Abhijeet left early. When team reached there, they saw Abhijeet talking to Daya…

Abhijeet: ...ab bs samjha. Daikh Daya ab bohut ho gaya yar 1 mahiny sy bhi opper time ho gaya hai, tairi aik hafty ki neend puri hon'ny ko hi nahin aa rahi hai. (in smile) wasey tujhy pata hai aaj Bureau mein kaam kum tha tou aaj team aa rahi hai yahan tujh sy milny (in bit angry) lekin lagta hai k sahab ko tou koe farq hi nae perta k koun aata hai koun nahin, tum tou chup chap laity rehty ho. (in wet tone) Daya tu tou hum sb mein sb sy zada emotional hai na tou tujhy kya waqai hamara intizar, pyar, pukar kuch bhi nae dikhta, ager nahin bhi dikhta tou kya tujhy mehsoos bhi nahin hota k hum sb tairi khuli aankhen daikhny k liye kitna taras rahy hain… (placing Daya's hand on his own heart) kuch mehsoos ho raha hai kya tujhy, kuch bhi… mairi dherkn mehsoos ker raha hai kya tu Daya… please yar bs ker dy ab, ab mujh sy aur tairi yeh khamoshi brdasht nahin hoti yar… (in ordering tone) daikh Daya kaan khol k sun ly main ny tujhy pyar sy bohut smjha lia hai lekin tu pyar ki zaban samajhta hi nae hai, aaj team yahan sy na-umeed ho k nahin lotni chahiye hai, aaj tujhy unn ki hansi unhain aur mairi zindigi mujhy wapis kerni hi ho gi chahy kuch bhi ho jaye samjha tu… aur agar tu ny mairi baat nae mani na tou mujh sy bura koe nae ho ga smjha… (started crying after placing his head on Daya's shoulder) please Daya ab bs ker dy hamara imtihan laina, please, bs ab tu aankhain khol dy Daya tujhy TAIRY ABHI ki kasam Daya, TAIRY ABHI ki kasam…

And he felt someone's hand on his head, he moved his face up and found ACP sir looking at him holding tears in his eyes. He wiped his face hurriedly and stood up looking at all. They all sat in room and to change the atmosphere Vivek teased Freddy while talking about his wife. Soon the atmosphere became light.

Dr. Salunkhy to Abhijeet who was still sitting there, holding Daya's hand: Abhijeet aa jao na yahan hamary paas tum bhi.

Abhijeet: Nahin doctor sahab main aaj yahan hi baithon ga. (looking towards Daya) aik baar iss ny mujhy puri shid'dt sy pukara tha aur main ny iss ki pukar sunni thi, [REFERING TO ABHIJEET KA INTIKAAM] aaj main iss ko pukar raha hun... (in strong tone) aur mujhy yakeen hai k MAIRA DAYA mujhy nirash nahin kary ga, daikhna aap…

Team really prayed from bhagwan from its core not to break Abhijeet's faith and trust on HIS DAYA… They sat there for few hours and then after taking dinner…

ACP sir to team: chalo bhae ab taiyari ker lo thori dair mein nikalty hain…

Abhijeet to Daya: Daya team jany wali hai tu inn k samny mairy vishwas ko ghalat sabit nahin ker sakta… yaad rkh main ny tujhy mairi kasam di hai, aaj tujhy uthna hi ho ga kissi bhi haal mein TAIRY ABHI K TUJH PY VISHWAS KI KASAUTI HAI YEH DAYA, tujhy uthna hi hai…

ACP sir in consoling tone: Abhijeet himmat rakho tum, iss tarhan mt karo please…

Abhijeet looked at ACP sir with tears, who with team moved towards door while Abhijeet said to Daya in low teary tone…

Abhijeet: I am sorry Daya shaid main ny tujh sy kuch zada hi mang lia, koe baat nahin, tu fiker na ker main…

And he stopped in shock and looked towards the hand in which he was grabbing Daya's hand. Abhijeet exclaimed in excitement…: Sir, sir…! (ACP sir and team turned towards him…) sir Daya ny apni ungli hilai hai, apni ungli hilai hai iss ny. (team looked towards Abhijeet in shock and rushed towards Daya and Vivek on ACP sir's order rushed outside to call doctor… while Abhijeet said to Daya in tears) Daya… Daya main, main janta tha tu maira vishwas tootny nahin dy ga, please Daya aankhain khol… daikh puri team hai yahan, uth ja na please…

Team stood there holding their breath and in hope to look any movement in Daya but Daya was lying like a statue. After some time Dr. Salunkhy placed his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder and: Abhijeet maira khyal hai tumhein wehem hua hai, tum aaj kissi bhi halat mein, Daya ki body mein koe movement… (till then doctor also reached there with his team)

Abhijeet intruppting in hurry: Nahin sir main sach keh raha hun, Daya ny ungli hilai thi sir (in broken voice) aur sir main tou iss ki body mein tb sy hi movement expect ker raha hun na jb sy yeh COMA mein… (he stopped and looked at all, they all were looking disappointed holding tears) Tum sb ko bhi yehi lg raha k yeh sb maira bharam hai… (all looked downwards) ACP sir, please sir aap tou vishwas karain na maira, main ny pehly kabhie kia hai kya aesa, sir iss ny sach mein ungli hilai thi… (ACP sir patted Abhijeet's shoulder… Abhijeet turned towards Daya) Daya koe bhi maira vishwas nahin ker raha hai yar, sb ko lagta hai k main jhoot bol raha hun… Yar please tu uth na, inn ko bata k main jhoot nahin bol raha, tu ny sach mein maira maan rakha hai… DAYA tu sunn raha hai na, bata na inn ko please…

Doctor to ACP sir: Sir aap please inn ko bahir ly jaien, mujhy inn ki halat theek nahin lg rahi…

ACP sir nodded his head in yes and hold Abhijeet from his arms, he was still talking to Daya: Abhijeet chalo tum mairy sath, aaj Daya k sath Freddy ruk jaye ga…

Abhijeet (wiping his tears): Theek hai Daya, agar aesa hai tou aesa hi sahi… bhaly hi koe man'ny ya nahin main janta hun k woh maira bharam nahin tha. Tu mairi baat nahin sunn raha na, main bhi ja raha hun ACP sir k sath, lekin tu yaad rakhna k aaj tairy karen taira ABHI sb k samny jhoota ban gaya hai Daya, jhoota ban gaya hai…

With those words he left Daya's hand and turned to go with ACP sir when Vivek shouted: Sir Daya sir ki ungli…

And they all turned and looked at Daya's left hand, which Abhijeet just left. They all saw a slight movement in his forefinger. All really got excited…

Abhijeet instantly grabbed his hand again and now Daya moved his head too a bit…

Abhijeet: main janta tha tu mujhy jhoota nahin banany dy ga, janta tha main…

Doctor to all: Daikhen aap sb please iss waqt bahir jaien, hamein Daya ko attend kerny dain please…

They all moved outside with smile and ACP sir grabbed Abhijeet with him as he was still not willing to leave his Daya. Abhijeet was really happy and to all: Daikha main ny kaha tha na main jhoot nahin bol raha, aesa ho hi nahin sakta k Daya APNY ABHI ki kasam tour dy, kabhie nahin ho sakta…

Team was also really happy. After some time they heard Daya's shout and then Daya's loud voice…: choro mujhy, kya Daya Daya laga rakha hai… koun Daya haan, main ny kaha mujhy choro… aur tum sb ho koun, aur main, (in low tone) main koun hun, main yahan kaisy aaya… (grabbing his head with his both hands) aaah maira srr, mujhy kuch yaad kyun nahin aa raha, choro mujhy…

Doctor immediately gave him injection as his condition was not looking good and then after laying him unconscious, doctor came out from his room with dejected face.

Abhijeet (hurriedly): Doctor kya hua hai Daya ko, aap itny preshan kyun hain aur woh, woh itna kyun cheekh raha tha, please bataye na…

Doctor placed hand on his shoulder and then asked them all to follow him to his cabin. They all followed him with fear, tention and worry. After getting seated, Freddy instantly: Doctor please bataye na k kya hua hai Daya sir ko.

Doctor took deep breath: Daikhiye humein jis baat ka dar tha wohi ho gaya hai, main ny aap logon ko pehly hi kaha tha k aap ko kissi bhi situation k liye ready rehna ho ga…

Abhijeet (in tense voice): Doctor please saaf saaf kehiye na k kya hua hai…

Doctor: Abhijeet, Daya… woh apni yadashat bhool gaya hai… uss ko apny past ka kuch bhi yaad nahin, apna naam bhi nahin (team stood still and was in extreme shock… doctor after looking at all continued) daikhen aap log please itna preshan na hoon kyun k yeh temporary phase bhi ho sakta hai, humein yeh nahin bholna chahiya k woh COMA sy wapis Abhijeet ki aawaz, vishwas aur tarap ki wajah sy aaya hai… (all looked at him in confusion) daikhen uss k brain py koe itni gehri chot nahin aayi thi, I tkink uss k memory loss ka karen woh shock hai joh k bomb explosion k samey ussy laga, kyun k woh gari k bohut kareeb…

Tasha (interrupting): Doctor phir Daya sir COMA mein kyun gaye?

Dr.: Officer, Daya ka blood loss bohut zada tha aur injuries bhi kafi thein aur sumender k pani ny uss k zakam aur bhi zada takleef-deh bana diye… I think inn sab k karen hi woh COMA mein gaya… khair mujhy lagta hai k uss k sub-conscious mein sb kuch mojood hai, bs ab hamein yeh daikhna hai k uss ki memory sub-conscious sy conscious mein kb aati hai…

ACP sir: Aap ka matlab hai k woh hum sb ko janta hai lekin pehchanta nahin hai…

Doctor: G, exactly main yehi kehna chah raha hun… (looking towards Abhijeet) Abhijeet tum sy mairi expectations bohut high ho gaien hain kyun k main ny daikha hai k Daya ny COMA mein bhi tumhein aur tumhary vishwas ko tootny nahin dia…

Abhijeet (in strong tone): Doctor aap please bataien k mujhy kya kerna ho ga, main apny Daya k liye kuch bhi ker sakta hun…

Doctor (with smile): Janta hun main, main ny daikha hai yeh… (after some seconds) Abhijeet tumhein Daya ko khud ko pehchanany ka moka daina ho ga, (after seeing him confused) Tum Daya sy waisa hi behave karo jaisa kerty aaye ho magar yeh bataye baghair k tum koun ho… ussy khud dhondny doo k tum koun ho aur uss k liye kya ho…

Abhijeet (understanding): Aap ka matlab hai k main Daya k sath rahun lekin apni pehchan chupa k…

Doctor (nodding his head): Bilkul sahi, puri pehchan beshak mt chupao magar apna naam ussy kissi surat pata mt lagny doo kyun k main ny observe kia hai k yeh naam uss k zehen mein naksh hai aur mujhy lagta hai k yehi naam uss ki yadashat lotany mein uss ki madad kry ga…

Abhijeet nodded his head in yes. Team also agreed with doctor's point.

Doctor to team: Aap log uss sy wasey hi milain jaisy pehly milty thy aur haan (again to Abhijeet) ussy ab subha tk hi hosh aaye ga tb tk soch lo k ussy kya keh k apny sath ly jany py manana hai…

Team left after thanking doctor.

Dr. Salunkhy: Pata nahin bhagwan ko aur kitny imtihan lainy hain abhi inn dono k…

ACP sir: Salunkhy shant ho jao aur shukar karo k woh COMA sy tou wapis aaya… (in worried tone) ab tou yeh sochna hai k ussy kehna kya hai aur ks tarhan manana hai Abhijeet k sath rehny py…

There was complete silence as all were thinking what to tell him when Abhijeet broke the silence looking at one point constantly: CID Mumbai aik khatarnak gang k peechy thi jis ka wahid gawah Daya hai issi karen uss py jaan lewa hamla hua aur uss ki yadasht chali gaien. Uss gang ko pakarny k liye uss ki yadashat ka wapis aana bohut zarori hai aur uss ki jaan ko bhi khatra hai iss liye jb tk woh theek nahin ho jata woh CID Mumbai ki protection mein rahy ga… aur uss ki protection ki zimmadari ACP sir ny mujhy yani Senior Inspector Aakash ko soumpi hai…

After completing his story he moved his gaze and looked at all and then towards ACP sir: Sir theek hai na yeh ya…

ACP (cutting him in happy voice): Abhijeet excellent story hai, iss sy ussy shaq bhi nahin ho ga aur woh tumhary sath rehny ko bhi maan jaye ga… (patting his shoulder) I am really proud of you my son, really proud of you…

Abhijeet and all smiled and Abhijeet: Thank you sir, aap ka hi sheshak hun, itna tou seekha hi hai na aap sy…

ACP sir smiled and then: Acha ab batain kum aur kaam zada. Abh… nahin Aakash haan sb sunn lo ab k baad jb tk Daya theek nahin ho jata main kissi k mun sy Abhijeet na suno, phone py, Bureau mein, ghar mein… hr jagah aaj sy ly kr Daya k theek hon'ny tk iss ka naam Aakash hai aur sb issi naam sy bulain gy issy, theek hai… (all nodded in agreement, to Abhijeet) tum doctor ko bhi bata daina yeh story aur apna naam, main koe risk laina nahin chahta.

Abhijeet: G sir…

ACP sir: Tum abhi jao, Freddy aur Vivek ko bhi ly jao apny sath aur apny ghar sy tum dono ki sb taswerain aur easi sb cheezain hata do jo k hamara plan kharab ker sakain… hum bhi Bureau jaty hain aur tumhary documents, fake id-card, CID batch wagaira banaty haan aur haan kal jb ussy lainy aao tou uss ka id-card ly aana sath ta k ussy vishwas kerny mein aasani ho… OK… (Abhijeet: Yes sir…) OK so now all disperse out and we will meet here tomorrow around 8'o clock... (looking at Abhijeet) tum aaj rest kerna ghar per hi kal sy bohut kaam hon'ny wala hai… Freddy, Aakash ki help kerny k baad tum yahan Daya k sath ruk'ko gy, OK…?

Freddy: Yes sir.

Abhijeet: Sir ghar py kaam itna zada nahin hai, main aur Vivek sambhal lein gy…

Tarika: G sir, Freddy ko yahin Daya k paas rehny dain uss ki jagah main chali jati hun Abhije… I mean Aakash k sath.

ACP: OK Tarika phir tum aur Vivek jao iss k sath... Freddy tum jao Daya k paas aur Tasha, tum aur Salunkhy mairy sath Bureau chalo… Aur haan (looking at Tarika) Aakash ka naam achi tarhan sy zehen nasheen ker lo, Daya k samny koe ghalti na ho (to all) tum sb log yeh mat bholo k woh ab bhi aik sharp detective hi hai aur hamari choti si ghalti bhi hamain mehngi per sakti hai, koe aapas mein discuss kerty huey bhi kissi kimmat py yeh nahin bhuly ga k tumhary senior inspector ka naam Aakash hai… (in strict tone) and its an order, samjhy…

All: Yes sir…

ACP sir: Good, now go to your respective works.

And with that all moved out from there to finish their jobs. Abhijeet with the help of Tarika and Vivek, took all the photographs of DUO and other things and after packing them in a bag, he said to Tarika: Tarika yeh bag tum apny sath ly jao please, yahan issy rakhna theek nahin ho ga.

Tarika: Theek hai, main ly jati hun iss ko…

Abhijeet: Thanks Tarika…

Tarika with smile: Please thanks nahin bolo, ab tum dono k liye itna tou main ker hi sakti hun na…

And after finishing their jobs, all left for their respective homes with a hope of happy tomorrow…

* * *

**A/N...**

So those who said about memory loss... good guess guys... ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N...**

OK friends first thanks a lot for your reviews... Thanks a lot for liking the name as first i gave him another name but was not satisfied with that, so just change that.

**GD** are you the same who write on **INDIAN FORUM...? **And yeah dear i am sorry but could not understand what YSPT stands for... Would you please explain...?

**Aditi **First thanks for liking that and yeah dear that was necessary... I wrote "DAYA IS DAYA FOR ABHIJEET" only to show that Daya is irreplaceable in Abhijeet's life, nothing else...

OK now enjoy next chapter... :)

* * *

Next morning whole CID team was present in hospital and was waiting for Daya to get back his conscious. Around 9, Daya woke up from his sleep and started struggling to remember any thing from his past… but of no use. Nurse had informed doctor about Daya's conscious stage, so doctor after informing the team, moved towards Daya's room and found him pressing his forehead…

Doctor (with smile): Daya kaisy ho tum…

Daya (looked at him blankly): Daya…?

Doctor: Haan tumhara naam Daya hai na... mujhy Aakash ny bataya tha…

Daya (in irritation): Daya… Aakash… aap kya keh rahy hain doctor mujhy kuch samjh nahin aa raha, mujhy kuch yaad nahin hai… (loudly) koun hun main doctor, koun hun main…

He felt high pain in his head, so he just grabbed his head in his both hands and started crying because of pain. Doctor immediately gave him injection and then…

Doctor: Daya please tum itna stress na lo... tumhari tabiyat theek nahin hai aur don't worry jald hi tumhein sb yaad aa jaye ga now just relax OK... main Aakash ko bulata hun, CID sy hai woh, wohi laya tha tumhein yahan… woh aur uss ki team milna chahti hai tumhein…

And doctor left the room with his staff and said to team as: Daikhen uss k liye stress theek nahin hai, tou aap log sambhal lijiye ga ussy… aur haan main ny ussy injection diya hai, iss waqt uss k liye rest bohut zarori hai… jitna uss ka dimagh shant rahy ga otni hi rapid recovery ho gi... Aap log mil lien ussy… Best of luck you all.

With that he left the spot with smile while team entered inside with smile, tears in eyes, fast heart beating and lots of emotions. As now in few seconds they will be talking to the person to whom they all want to talk from last around a month.

Team entered and found Daya sitting on bed, resting his head on his knees. They felt bad for him as he was looking very weak, sad and in much pain… and the pain was not physical but mental.

Abhijeet moved forward, placed his hand on Daya's shoulder and with lots of love called: Daya…!

Daya moved his head up and looked at him. Tears were still present in his eyes. Abhijeet felt very bad for him, he just wanted to hug Daya tightly but with much effort, he composed himself while Daya moved his head again downwards after looking at all.

Abhijeet sat on Daya's bed and moved his face up to made him look at him, after cupping his face. He wiped tears from his face and then: Kaisy ho tum?

Daya (in broken tone): Jaisa aik shaks apna sb kuch bhool k hota hai... yahan tk k apna naam aur apni pehchan bhi… sb kuch…

He took his face out from Abhijeet's hand and rested it again on his knees. Abhijeet felt a pinch in his heart... to see HIS DAYA totally broken like that was not at all easy for him. He could very well understand his younger brother's condition, as he had also gone through all that. He knew from which pain Daya was going through. He just wished that may be he could protect his soft flower from all the pain, he wished that instead of his SMILE may be he could bore all the pain again… as he could bore that and thousands time more than that pain for his LIFE…

Looking him drowned in his thoughts, ACP sir moved forward and after placing hand on Abhijeet's shoulder, he said to Daya: Daya tum itna stress mt lo bachy, tumhari tabiyet bigar jaye gi aur wasey bhi doctors bohut hopeful hain k tumhein bohut jald sb yaad aa jaye ga…

Abhijeet came out from his thoughts after listening ACP sir's voice while Daya said nothing, even did not look at him. He was just sitting resting his head on his knees and wrapping arms around his legs. Looking him not responding, Abhijeet placed his hand on Daya's head and in bit wet tone…

Abhijeet: Daya kuch tou bolo na… (still silence from Daya's side) daikho itny preshan mat ho sb theek ho jaye ga, please…

Daya moved his head up and looked at his face: Doctor ny bataya k aap log CID sy aaye hain... kyun milna chahty thy aap mujhy… (after few moments) daikhen please sir, I am sorry lekin main aap logon ki koe madad nahin ker sakta... aap log please jaein yahan sy…

Abhijeet in concern tone: Daya hamari madad sirf tum hi ker sakty ho please aur hum yahan sy kahin nahin ja rahy jb tk tum theek nahin ho jaty…

Daya looking irritated: Main kya madad ker sakta hun aap logon ki, main tou khud aik khoya hua shaks hun officer… (after looking at Abhijeet in anger) kya chahty hain aap log mujh sy…?

Vivek took charge and told the whole story made by Abhijeet to him. Daya listened all in silence mood and then: Daikhein main samjh raha hun k aap logon k liye mairi yadashat aana shaid mujh sy bhi zada zarori hai kyun k aakhir yeh daish ka mamla hai, lekin main iss tarhan 24 ghanty aik CID officer k sath nahin reh sakta... aap log please jaiye mujhy jb kuch yaad aaye ga tou main aap ko bata dun ga, jaiye aap log bs please.

Abhijeet in strict tone: Daya itni dair sy pyar sy samjha rahy hain sb tumhein, samjh nahin aa rahi kya, kaha na nahin ja rahy hum kahin bhi tumhein yun uss gang k liye chor k…

Daya in loud angry voice: Haan tou ks ny kaha hai aap ko mujhy pyar sy samjhany ko, haan… kya lagta hai aap ko k mujhy bohut maza aa raha hai iss condition mein, (in cracking voice) apna naam, apni pehchan, apny rishty bhula k, haan… (in anger) aur kya garrenty hai aap k paas ya uss doctor k paas k mairi yadasht wapis aa jayen gien… (in tease tone) agar mairi yadashat sari zindigi wapis na aaien tou yunhi uss gang sy bachany k liye aap mujhy sari zindigi apny uss SENIOR INSPECTOR AAKASH k sath jori rakhein gy kya…

Abhijeet in anger: Kya fazool bkwas kiye ja rhy ho tum, kyun nahin aaien gien tumhari yadashat wapis... aur haan jori rakhon ga tumhein sari zindigi uss senior inspector k sath kya ker lo gy tum… (bit soft tone) Daya bataya hai na tumhein k doctor bohut hopeful hain tumhein ly k…

Daya cutting him in rash: Aap samajhty kya hain khud ko haan… CID officer hain tou kuch bhi kerty phiren gien mairy sath... Aap ko main pagal dikhta hun kya k doctor ny keh dia aur main maan lun ga k mairi yadashat wapis aa jaien gien… (keen tone) officer log apni puri zindigi k liye bhi apni yadashat kho daity hain, samjhy... (Abhijeet froze) aur unn ko bhi yeh doctor yunhi pagal banaty rehty hain umeedain dy dy k, aik baar bhi nahin sochty k agar unn ki yadashat wapis na aaien tou kya beety gi unn py, (in rash) bs jhooti ummidein aur baad mein aik line… I AM SORRY SIR, LEKIN AB SB UMMEDEIN KHATAM HO GAEN HAIN, AAP KO APNI BAKI KI ZINDIGI YUNHI GUZARNI HO GI… (all completely quite) woh tou keh k chaly jaty hain lekin aik baar bhi nahin sochty k jis ko itna arsa ummedein daity aaye hain uss k liye unn k yeh alfaz kitny takleefdeh hoon gy… (Looking at Abhijeet, in bit low tone) daikhein officer mujhy koe shoq nahin hai fanticies mein jin'ny ka… (wet tone) mujh mein unn logon jitni himmet nahin hai k main itni buri tarhan sy apni ummedein tootny k baad dobara khara ho sakoon, iss liye please (folding hands infront of Abhijeet) main aap k hath jorta hun mujhy mairy haal py chour dein, please chaly jaien aap yahan sy, (in tears) pleaseeee… just go away.

And with those words he hid his face in his hands and burst into tears. Abhijeet immediately pulled him in his arms and started rubbing his hand on his head, Daya at first struggled a bit to free himself but then just stopped struggling and rested his head on Abhijeet's shoulder.

Abhijeet in wet voice: Daya koe tumhari takleef samjh sakey ya nahin, lekin main bohut achey sy samjh sakta hun… kyun k main bhi iss sb sy guzar chuk'ka hun…

Daya immediately pulled himself out and started looking at Abhijeet in shock and questioning gaze… Abhijeet continued in low tone: Daya aaj sy takriben 17 saal pehly, CID ki duty k doran main kidnap ho gaya aur mujh py kafi torture kerny k baad unhon ny mujhy chor dia aur mairi team ko main aik gari ki dik'ki mein mil'la. (Daya stunned) main hosh mein aany k baad kafi aggressive ho gaya tha kyun k main apni yadashat mukam'mal tour py bhool gaya tha yahan tk k apni maa tk ko nahin pehchan paya... (Daya unintentionly grabbed Abhijeet's hand in concern, Abhijeet looked at him with sad smile and continued) mairi maa yeh bardasht nahin ker paen aur mairy karen woh bhagwan k paas… (his voice chocked and Daya immediately placed his hand on his shoulder and pressed his shoulder. Abhijeet was really liking Daya's concern so after few moments he continued) iss sb k baad main bohut zada aggressive aur short-tempered ho gaya tha, doctors, staff, apni team hr aik py cheekhta rehta tha yahan tk k 2 saal tk mujhy asylum mein rehna para…

Daya extremely shocked and said in low tone: I am extremely sorry sir... main aap ko pata nahin kya kya bol gaya… I am very very sorry, mairy karen aap ko phir sy woh sb takleef yaad aa gae, Please mujhy maaf ker dein, agar mujhy zara bhi andaza hota tou main…

Abhijeet cut him softly: Nahin Daya tum please guilty feel nahin karo, tumhein daikh k tou mujhy pehly hi woh sb yaad aa gaya tha, tum ny kuch nahin kia, samjhy… (Daya looked at him with pain and then lowered his gaze) Daya maira aik junior mujh sy milny aata tha, main uss py bhi khob chil'lata tha, lerta tha, dant'ta tha lekin kahin na kahin ussy khony sy darta bhi tha, halan k main ny yeh baat kabhie mani nahin thi lekin yeh sach tha. Woh mairi hr baat chup chap srr jhuka k sunn laita, kabhi aagy sy jawab nahin daita tha. Main ussy dant'ta, jany ko bolta… magar ussy mairy kahy huey alfaz sy zada mairy un-kahy alfaz sun'nany mein dilchaspi thi… woh aur sirf woh mairy ghussy k pechy chupi mairi takleef, dard, khoof, akely-pan aur mujhy na chor k jao ki mairi un-kahi pukar ko suun sakta tha… (in dreamy tone) main aaj tk nahin samjh paya k woh kaisy mujhy itni aasani sy samjh laita hai, uss waqt tou ussy mairy sath kaam kerty huey bhi zada samey nahin hua tha… Mairi maa tk woh sb nahin samjh paen joh woh itni aasani sy samjh gaya… kaisy, kaisy samjh jata tha woh mairi un-kahi batein…

And he stopped and lost in his thoughts. Daya looked at him and after some moments spoke in low tone: Aap janty hain officer... pata nahin kyun magar mujhy easa lag raha hai jaisy main apni yadashat sy zada keemti kisi cheez ko bhool gaya hun… (all stunned and Abhijeet looked him in shock) sach mein officer aesa lagta hai k jaisy main jitna arsa COMA mein tha, koe bohut keemti shaks, shaid mairi khud ki zindigi sy bhi zada keemti, hr pal tha mairy sath aur ab bhi hai, yahin kahin hai mairy aas paas, pr main (in helpless tone) main ussy nahin pehchan pa raha (tears came in Abhijeet's eyes) bs yeh aik ehsas sa hai jaisa main apni neend sa jaga hi uss ki pukar sy hun… (looking at Abhijeet) officer agar yeh sb sach hai aur main waqai mein uss ko nahin pehchan pa raha tou main uss ki uss sari takleef ka zimmedar hua na jo ussy mairy karen…

Abhijeet (immediately): Nahin Daya bilkul nahin, tumhary ikhtiyar mein tou nahin hai na yeh sb aur na hi tum jaan boojh k easa ker rahy ho.

Daya (with sad smile): Tou aap yehi baat khud ko kyun nahin samjhaty… (all confused) officer mujhy tou sirf aik ehsas sa hai uss k hon'ny ka, apna aur uss ka rishta tk nahin maloom… lekin aap, aap ko tou pata hai na k woh aap ki maa thein, maa… phir aap kaisy jaan boojh k unn ko takleef dy sakty hain, haan… (Abhijeet was totally silent hearing Daya's each and every word) officer aik tarhan sy shaid yeh theek hi hua na k woh chali gaien kyun k aik maa honny k naty woh aap ki woh sb takleef sehen na ker patien… aap khud sochiye na k unn ka aik hi baita, js ko ly k unhon ny kitny sapny daikhy hoon gy aur wohi baita unhon ny daish k hawaly kr dia aur daish ny na unn sy unn ka baita puri tarhan cheena aur na puri tarhan unn k hawaly kia… aap agar unn ko apni maa swekar ker bhi laity tou bhi shaid wasey na reh paty jaisy uss hadsy sy pehly rehty thy aur woh sb aap ki maa ko aur zada takleef daita (stopped for few moments) issi liye aap yeh khayal nikal dein k aap ny kuch kia… aap tou khud halat k chakarviyu ka shikar thy uss samey aur shaid ab tk hain…

Daya completely stopped. Abhijeet looked at him after some time and then said: mujhy acha laga tum sy yeh sb suun k aur ab sach mein lagta hai k shaid bhagwan ny jo kia wohi theek tha. (after sometime with soft smile) wasey maa wali baat ko ly k tou tum ny itni achi tarhan samjha dia ab mairy uss junior k barey mein kya kehna hai tumhara…

Daya (with smile): Arrey officer, main ny tou easey hi aap ko kaha woh sb aur jahan tk aap k uss junior officer ka taluq hai tou (in deep tone) mairy khyal mein sb sy bara khoof kissi ki zindigi mein tenhai ka khoof hota hai aur easi halat mein jb insan khud ko bhi nahin pehchan pata, woh khud ko bohut akela feel kerta hai, (taking deep breath) tou shaid aap k woh junior bhi zindigi mein kabhi akely rahy hoon aur issi karen unhon ny aap k alfaz sy zada aap ki condition aur aap k un-kahy alfaz suuny…

All looked at him stunned. Abhijeet was totally silent as that was surely not the answer, which he was expecting. Daya was not looking at them, he was thinking something else. In the meantime doctor came inside and…

Doctor: Haan tou Daya kaisa feel ker rahy ho tum…

Daya coming back in senses: G kafi behter.

Doctor: Good, chalo ab tum lait jao kafi dair sy baithy huey ho aur app log bhi please ab bahir chalein, hamein Daya ka check up kerna hai.

Team left the room after looking at Daya, who was lying with closed eyes.

Doctor: Mr. Aakash aap please mairy office mein wait karein... I need to talk to you.

Daya opened his eyes after hearing the name and then looked at him in surprise: Aakash, aap ka naam hai…?

Abhijeet: Haan, sorry tumhein pehly bata hi nahin paya (added with smile) wasey I hope k ab tou tumhein police protection mein rehny sy koe problem nahin ho gi na…!

Daya with smile: Nahin... koe problem nahin ho gi... wasey bhi js tarhan sy aap mujhy dant rahy thy uss sy tou saaf lag raha tha k chahy mujhy problem ho ya nahin jana mujhy phir bhi ho ga hi Aakash k sath…

Hearing that, a small laugh came out from Abhijeet's mouth and he left with smile while Daya closed his eyes with smile.

* * *

**A/N...**

OK friends, hope you liked it too...

Friends my exams are going on so will update next chapter as soon as i get time...

Take care you all... :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N...**

OK first thanks a lots for liking the chapter and also for your best wishes for my exams.. :)

**GD** thanks for answering those queries and yeah i really like your stories... you are such a good writer dear.

**Jyoti **thanks dear for liking the story that much... :)

Now about the points raised by you people... Firstly, Daya sir is not at all a rash person and whenever he got hurt or disturb, he just went into his silent zone... so that's why he did not jerk Abhijeet sir's hand away.

Secondly... When Abhijeet sir told about his two years stay in asylum, he mentioned his mother, team and the junior as his visitors... from there Daya sir got the idea that he is the only child of his mother.

I think only these points were raised, if i forgot any other then please do ask again...

And now enjoy the next updata. :)

* * *

ACP sir after looking smiling Abhijeet…

ACP sir: Bhae Daya ny tou humein lift hi nahin karai bs apny AAKASH sy hi batain kerta raha…

Dr. Salunkhy: Haan tou tum kyun hasad ker rahy ho inn dono sy…

ACP sir: Salunkhy main hasad karon ga inn sy, tu na…

Abhijeet interrupted with smile: Sir woh, doctor ny cabin mein bulaya tha…

ACP sir: acha, chalo phir chalty hain.

They moved to doctor's cabin. Doctor came there after 10 minutes and initiated as: Daya ka check-up kia hai and I am very glad k uss ki halat kafi behter hai. Filhal ussy injection dy k sula dia hai (to Abhijeet) tum shaam ko ussy ghar ly ja sakty ho. (Abhijeet's face glow up like 1000 volt bulb, doctor added in smile after looking his excitement) wasey its good k Daya khud jany k liye taiyar hai, warna agar aap log zabardasti kerty tou uss ka brain stressed ho jata. Aap log formalities puri ker lain and don't worry Daya bohut jald puri tarhan sy aap logon k sath ho ga.

Team really excited and completed all the formalities excitedly. Then in the evening, Daya got discharge from hospital and DUO moved towards DUO's home and other team members to their respective homes.

Abhijeet was very happy as nearly after a month he was going to home like that… with his DAYA while on the other side Daya was bit quite looking outside the window…

Abhijeet: Daya kya soch rahy ho…?

Daya: G, nahin kuch nahin bs easey hi.

Abhijeet: Daya ab hum aik sath rehny waly hain tou ab sy tum mujhy aap nahin bolo gy aur maira naam lo gy… samjhy.

Daya (absent-mindedly): G theek hai.

Abhijeet: Yar kya tum easey ajnabiyon k jaisy baatain ker rahy ho, itny reserve kyun ho.

Daya (confused): Nahin reserve tou nahin hun, mujhy samjh hi nahin aa raha k kya bolo aap sy.

Abhijeet: Aap… abhi tou bataya k aap nahin bolo gy tum mujhy…

Daya (tensed): G, I… I am sorry…

Abhijeet: Daya please ab sorry tou nahin bolo yar. Acha theek hai jaisy tumhara dil kry bula laina mujhy, theek hai ab?

Daya (bit relax): G, thank you.

And then in the remaining journey both were silent. After some time, Abhijeet after parking the jeep…

Abhijeet: Chalo Daya aa jao, ghar aa gaya hai.

Daya came out from his thoughts and moved out from jeep. He was looking very nervous and tense. He looked at the home and felt something but could not name it. With confusion and many strange feelings, he entered inside, following Abhijeet who asked him to get fresh after showing him his room and then both went in their rooms to sleep after some chit-chat and dinner.

In the morning Abhijeet made breakfast and went to Daya's room to call him. He found him standing near window, staring outside silently. Abhijeet stopped for a while and then moved towards him with a smile. Daya's thoughts got disturb with Abhijeet's soft call…

Abhijeet after placing hand on Daya's shoulder: Daya yahan kya ker rahy ho akely. Uth gaye thy tou bahir aa jaty na.

Daya (shocked to see him there as he was totally unaware that when he came inside and stood beside him): Haan… bs woh… main abhi thori dair pehly hi utha tha. Aa… aap kb aaye? Mujhy pata hi nahin laga.

Abhijeet (softly): Pata kaisy lagta, tum tou apni sochon ki dunia mein khoye hue thy na…

Daya (low tone): Na… nahin main tou bs aesey hi khara tha yahan.

Abhijeet smiled: Acha theek hai, koe baat nahin main samjhta hun. Main tou tumhein nashty k liye bulany aaya tha, aa jao shabash.

Daya smiled and then moved behind him for breakfast. After having breakfast Abhijeet stood up and said to Daya: OK Daya main ab nikalta hun, preshan nahin hona please main jaldi aany ki koshish karon ga aur tum apni medicines bhi ly laina yaad sy. Aur haan jo bhi chahiye ho be-jhijak ly laina, YEH TUMHARA HI GHAR HAI SAMJHY… (Daya nodded and he left the home after patting Daya's cheek with) khyal rakhna apna, bye.

And he left for Bureau while Daya after locking the door, sat on terrace with coffee mug in his hand and started thinking about last two days. He murmured: mujhy easa kyun lg raha hai k Aakash, Aakash nahin hai yeh koe aur hai. Yeh log mujh sy kuch chupa rahy hain magar kya aur kyun. Jis tarhan mujhy Aakash treat kerta hai, mujhy kissi ki yaad dilata hai magar kss ki… aur yeh ghar, woh kamra… bohut ajeeb feel ker raha hun main yahan…

And with such kind of thoughts, Daya slept there due to medicine effects. He woke up in the noon after hearing phone ringing bell from the lounge. He got up and moved there but bit confused either to pick the call or not.

He said in tense and low tone: pata nahin kss ka phone aa raha hai. Aakash k liye hi ho ga uthaon k nahin… Agar poucha k main koun hun tou kya kahon ga, nahin uthata… lekin agar kuch important hua tou… haan utha laita hun, poucha tou bol dun ga k unn ka dost hun…

And was about to pick the call when phone stopped ringing for the second time. Daya took a sigh of relief with: shukar hai band ho gaya, pata nahin koun tha… and with that he was about to turn when phone started ringing again.

Daya: Ooh no, yeh tou dobara bj gaya… utha hi laita hun lgta hai kafi urgent hai… (and with that he picked up the receiver with fast heart beatings and in worried tone) HELLO…!

Person (hurriedly): Hello Daya…!

Daya felt relax after hearing that voice and: Aakash baat ker rae ho na aap?

Abhijeet (in anger): Haan Daya aur yeh kya tareka hai haan kb sy call ker raha hun utha kyun nae rahy thy… thy kahan tum. Pata hai kitna preshan ho gaya tha main k pata nahin kya ho gya hai… Hello Daya... ab kuch bolo gy bhi tum…

Daya (in low time): I am sorry Aakash woh pehly main soo raha tha phir phone ki bell py utha tou confuse ho gaya k uthaon k nahin… I am sorry mujhy nahin pata tha k aap ka phone ho ga… aap ko mairi wajah sy bohut tension hue na…

Abhijeet (realizing his mistake and so in soft tone): Nahin Daya, I am sorry tension mein kuch zada hi bol gaya main… acha khair yeh sb choro aur yeh batao k tum ny apni medicine li?

Daya: Nahin woh main soo gaya tha terrace mein hi... abhi ly laita hun…

Abhijeet: OK lekin medicine lainy sy pehly kuch kha laina aur ab main rakhta hun, bs medicine ka pouchny k liye hi phone kia tha, khayal rakhna tum apna…

Daya in disbelieving tone: Aap ny sirf medicine ka pouchny k liye phone kia iss waqt, woh bhi duty k dermian…

Abhijeet while smiling: Nahin tumhary liye bhi kia tha, bye.

Abhijeet cut the call. Daya stood there for sometime holding the receiver in his hand in confusion: Kya woh gang itna khatarnak hai jis k liye mairi yadashat wapis aana itna zada zarori hai (after sometime) ya phir koe gang hai hi nahin aur asal baat hi kuch aur hai. Aakash ki batain sun k aesa lagta hi nahin hai k yeh mairi itni care sirf aik gawahi k liye ker rahy hai… nahin asal baat kuch aur hai magar kya, kya…

Daya started trying to remember anything from his past even a tiny clue but result was zero and his head started aching again because of bearing much pressure. He with difficulty went to his room and then took his medicines without taking lunch. He lay down on bed, pressing his head and still trying to remember anything…

In the evening Abhijeet returned, saw the food as he left for him, so he entered inside Daya's room. He saw him lying on bed, pressing his head, Abhijeet approached him and in worried tone…

Abhijeet: Daya zada dard ho raha hai kya? Aur khana kyun nahin khaya tum ny…

Daya looked him in shock and tried to get up with: Arrey Aakash aap kb aaye…

Abhijeet (pushing him back): Laity raho tum aaram sy aur main abhi aaya hun. Tum yeh batao k khana kyun nahin khaya, (noticing medicines on his side-table) mana kia tha na khana khaye baghair dawai nahin khana…

Daya: Main theek hun bilkul bs aesey hi zara srr bhari ho raha tha aur aap sy baat kerny k baad srr mein dard start ho gya tou aesey hi dawai ly li phir khana khany ka dil hi nahin kia maira…

Abhijeet (trying to make him relax): kyun kya main itni bore batain kerta hun…

Daya (unintentionly): Nahin lekin app ki care mujhy kissi ki yaad dilati hai…

Abhijeet looked him in shock and instantly: ks ki yaad…?

Daya (confusingly): Pata nahin ks ki, kal sy yehi sawal khud sy ker raha hun magar jawab nahin mil raha…

Abhijeet: acha chalo utho bohut rest ho gaya, sumander py chalty hain tum better feel karo gy.

Daya looked at him and asked in innocent tone: Jana zarori hai kya…

Abhijeet (with smile): G bilkul bohut zada zarori hai, chalo uth jao ab…

Abhijeet helped Daya to get up and both went to sea after getting fresh. Daya felt better and so said to Abhijeet: Thanks mujhy yahan lany k liye, waqai acha lg raha hai mujhy.

Abhijeet with smile: Janta tha k tumhain acha lgy ga (and then stopped after realizing what he had said while Daya was looking confused, so he tried to divert his mind with) ab sumander jagah hi aesi hai k yahan aa k acha lagta hi hai… (forwarding mobile to him) acha yeh mobile rakho tum, iss mein main ny apna aur team k numbers save ker diye hain, ab jb bhi mujhy tum sy baat kerni ho gi main iss py ker lun ga, theek hai…

Daya: G theek hai, waisy aap itna drr kyun gaye thy maira phone pick na kerny py…

Abhijeet (with laugh): Main samjha Daya bhag gaya mairy gussy sy drr k…

Daya with sad smile: Main bhala bhag k kahan jaon ga (in dreamy tone) js k paas jana chahta hun uss ki tou sirf perchai si nazar aati hai…

Abhijeet looked at him holding tears in his eyes while Daya started staring at tides, silently. Abhijeet placed his hand on Daya's shoulder and Daya looked at him… his eyes were having so much pain. He again turned his face towards sea and after few moments asked…

Daya: Aap ka woh junior ab kahan hota hai? (Abhijeet shocked on this query) Aap ny tou naam bhi nae bataya uss ka (looking at Abhijeet) wasey aap ki baton sy tou lg raha tha k kafi close hai woh aap k…

Abhijeet composing himself well in time: Haan kafi close hai woh mairy aur bohut zada important bhi hai mairy liye… (thinking) uss ka naam SURAJ hai (emotional tone) aur sach mein uss ny mairi zindigi mein aa k apni muskurahat, pyar aur sam'man sy mairi zindigi k andhyron mein roshni bhar di, DAYA… MAIRI ZINDIGI HAI WOH TOU, ZINDIGI… (Daya was listening all that silently and did not get what Abhijeet just said to him, Abhijeet looking at Daya) haan aaj kal woh mujh sy thora dour hai per jaldi lout aaye ga.

Daya looked at Abhijeet and said to him with cute smile: wasey agar tb tk main aap k sath raha na tou aap mujhy milwana uss sy, main bhi tou daikhon AAP KI ZINDIGI ko.

Abhijeet smiled at him and then: Zaror milwaon ga magar iss waqt ghar wapis chalty hain kafi late ho gaya hai, aa jao.

And DUO moved towards their home and after having dinner, went in their respective rooms.

* * *

OK friends take care you all...

Will up-date next soon... :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N...**

OK friends, i found you people felt the last chapter a bit short so i am posting the next chapter too...

**DF** I really liked your line "PERHNA SHURU KIA AUR CHAPTER KHATAM" haha thanks dear for making me smile... :)

Enjoy and take care you all... :)

* * *

In the morning Abhijeet woke up and after seeing time, he got up with jerk.

Abhijeet: Oh no itni dair kaisy so gaya main… yeh Daya k chak'kar mein raat ko late soya aur ab aankh dair sy khuli hai. Fat'ta-ft kerta hun ab nahin tou late ho jaon ga.

And he rushed to get fresh and after coming back moved towards kitchen to make breakfast.

Abhijeet came outside and a smile came on his lips: Arrey wah Daya, jaldi uth gaye aaj aur nashta bhi bana lia, zabardast…

Daya (with smile): Good morning, haan woh bs aankh jaldi khul gae tou socha kuch kaam ho jaye, issi liye. Chalein ab shuru karein warna thanda ho jaye ga sub kuch…

Abhijeet (smiled): Haan bhae shuru kerta hun na warna sahab ki sari mehnat…

And he stopped in his way and looked towards Daya who was looking at him in shock.

Abhijeet (composing himself): I am sorry woh main Suraj ko aesay hi bulata hun kabhi kabhi khas tour sy jb woh nashta banata hai…

Daya did not believe him but said nothing, just got busy with his breakfast silently. Abhijeet snubbed himself…

Abhijeet (thinking): Abhijeet kya ker raha hai, phans gaya na ab tu… Daya ny bola kuch nahin hai lekin uss ny taira yakeen bhi nahin kia, jaldi kuch ker aur uss ka dihan hata iss sb sy (to Daya) wasey Daya nashta bohut mazey ka hai, main tou aaj dair sy utha, shukar hai tum ny nashta bana lia warna late ho jata main.

Daya looked him with smile: Thanks Aakash… (after few moments looked keenly to Abhijeet and he unexpectedly asked) wasey Aakash aap ko kss gang k khilaf mairi gawahi chahiye…

Abhijeet who was busy with his juice, was not at all ready for this attack from Daya and started coughing badly. Daya got up with jerk and rushed towards him. He started rubbing Abhijeet's back while giving him water. After sometime Abhijeet become normal but he got up while saying…

Abhijeet: Thanks Daya, ab main nikalta hun, bye and take care.

Daya (instantly): Arrey nashta tou khatam ker lein na…

Abhijeet: Nahin bs maira ho gaya, pehly hi late ho raha hun, bye.

And he rushed out from there, avoiding any further query from Daya. After he left, Daya to himself…

Daya (strong): Ab tou mujhy pak'ka yakeen ho gaya hai k yeh sb mujh sy jhoot bol rahy hain aur kuch bohut bara chupa rahy hain mairy sy… Mujhy jald sy jald sachai ka pata lagana ho ga, magar kaisy, kaisy… (thinking) kya lafz bola tha Aakash ny mujhy, kya tha, kya tha (exclaimed happily) SAHAB, haan yehi tha, mujhy koe kehta hai sahab per koun…

Abhijeet entered inside Bureau and was looking confuse. Team wished him good morning but he did not hear them and was totally drowned in his thoughts.

Freddy moved towards him and: Sir kya hua, Daya sir tou theek hain na… aap preshan lg rahy hain.

Abhijeet absent-mindedly: Haan kuch zada hi theek ho gaya hai... dimagh chilana shuru ker dia hai sahab ny…

Freddy and team looked more confused and looked at ACP sir.

ACP sir: Kyun, kya kia uss ny…

Abhijeet coming out from his thoughts: Sir ussy shaid shaq ho gaya hai k hum kuch chupa rahy hain uss sy. Aaj pouch raha tha k koun sy case mein gawahi chahiye uss ki…

ACP sir tensed: Phir tum ny kya kaha?

Abhijeet: Sir main kya kehta, itna achanak poucha uss ny, mujhy tou kuch samajh hi nahin aai… nashta chor k bhaag aaya Bureau…

ACP sir: Hmmm lagta hai uss k ander ka detective Daya jaag raha hai, khair ab kuch pouchy tou kehna k tumhein kuch nahin pata... tumhein sirf uss ki security ki zimmedari di gae hai, OK?

Abhijeet: G sir theek hai. (low tone) kuch tou chal raha hai uss k dimagh mein lekin kya…

Nearly a week passed like that, Daya did not ask any query again from Abhijeet. He woke up 2, 3 times in night because of seeing bad dreams but did not tell that to Abhijeet. He also remembered a big thing about his past but did not share that too with Abhijeet. Abhijeet was feeling that Daya was hiding things from him but he too kept silence on that issue, thinking that Daya will tell him by himself.

One day, he returned from Bureau early and found Daya standing in the terrace looking in deep thoughts. Abhijeet moved towards him and after looking at the thing he was holding, he first shocked and then came in anger.

Abhijeet in anger: Daya…

Daya looked behind and shocked to see him home at that time. He instantly threw the cigarette from terrace and lowered his head after looking at angry Abhijeet. Abhijeet moved towards him and asked him in anger…

Abhijeet: Phaink kyun di hai, pi laity na mairy samny bhi… (in rash) kb sy pi rahy ho tum…

Daya (low tone): Nahin pi nahin raha tha bs aesey hi pakri hue thi…

Abhijeet: Daya mujhy jhoot bilkul pasand nahin hai samjhy tum, sach sach batao kb sy pi rahy ho tum cigarette…?

Daya (looking at him): Main sach keh raha hun promise pi nahin raha tha bs aesey hi pakri hue thi…

Abhijeet bit low down because he knew that Daya could never lie looking in his eyes.

Abhijeet in strict tone: Acha abhi nahin pi rahy tha aur pehly kabhi…

Daya instantly: Nahin aaj pehli baar hi li thi…

Abhijeet forwarding his hand (strictly): packet…

Daya (low tone): Aik hi thi… promise.

Abhijeet (angry): Kahan sy li?

Daya: easey hi bahir gaya tha thori dair k liye tou thely wala pi raha tha, uss sy li thi…

Abhijeet (more angry after hearing that): kyun li…?

Daya (helplessly): Pata nahin… (after few moments) itni koshish k bawajood bhi kuch yaad nahin aa raha mujhy, mujh sy aur nahin brdasht hota yeh sb…

Abhijeet (soft tone after placing hand on his shoulder): Daya iss ka matlab yeh nahin hai k tum ghalat rasta paker lo, aaj nahin pi lekin pi bhi sakty thy. (warn tone) aainda main tumhary paas aesi koe fazool cheez na daikhon samjhy (Daya nodded. Abhijeet smiled and patted Daya's shoulder) acha ab chalo ready ho jao ghoomny chalty hain, aaj jaldi aa gaya hun Bureau sy tou enjoy kerty hain hum dono mil k. Tum bhi ghar baith baith k pata nahin kya kya sochty rehty ho…

Daya moved inside to get ready without saying any word. Abhijeet knew very well that Daya was going from a very bad phase of his life but still he couldn't allow him to do such foolish things. After some time, they both moved out and after spending the whole evening outside they came back home at night. Abhijeet bought many things for Daya, ignoring Daya's hesitation.

Daya lying on bed thinking: Aakash ki hr hr cheez uss sy milti hai, pyar, dant, ghussa, mairi care kerny k jestures sb kuch… main jb bhi uss k barey mein sochta hun, uss ki perchai ko koe shakal daina chahta hun Aakash ka chehra mairy samny aa jata hai… uss ki aawaz yaad kerny ki koshish kerta hun tou Aakash ki aawaz sunai daiti hai... aur aaj, aaj main kyun itna ghabra gaya jb uss ny mujhy cigarette pakry hue daikha... halan k main tou pi bhi nahin raha tha... (strong tone) mujhy yahan sy chaly jana chahiye hai, wasey bhi yeh log mujh sy jhoot bol rahy hain itny arsy sy... haan main kal hi chala jaon ga yahan sy.

And he went into deep sleep with such kind of thoughts. In the morning he came out from his room and went inside kitchen. After sometime, Abhijeet too came out but he was not ready, still wearing night suit.

Daya after looking at him: Kya hua... aesey kyun aa gaye aap bahir? Bureau nahin jana kya aap ko?

Abhijeet: Nahin yar, aaj nahin jana Bureau bl k aaj sham ko Bureau yahan aa raha hai…

Daya confused: Kya matlab?

Abhijeet: Matlab k tum jb sy discharge huey ho team tum sy dobara milli hi nahin. Tou aaj sb ka plan hai sham yahan spend kerny ka. Main ny bhi chutti li hai aaj ki, thak gaya tha thora…

Daya became quite and then after thinking something: OK, phir aap abhi nashta karein gy ya baad mein?

Abhijeet: Nashta tou abhi hi karon ga tumhary sath aur uss k baad so'on ga.

After that DUO took their breakfast with light conversation. Yesterday after observing Daya's silence on that issue from that much time, Abhijeet invited the team in their home, hoping that it will work in good way for Daya without getting any idea what Daya had planned to do in the evening.

In the evening team reached in their home and they all talked and tried to cheer up Daya's mood as all observed his silence. When Daya suddenly said to ACP sir…

Daya in straight tone: Sir main yahan sy jana chahta hun please…

All shocked as no one was expecting that thing from him. And before any one could say something, Abhijeet turned towards him and asked him in tense tone: Kyun Daya, kyun jana chahty ho tum yahan sy…? Main ny tumhein dant dia uss din issi liye…

Daya cutting him: Nahin Aakash uss ki wajah sy nahin, main aap ko wajah nahin bata sakta, mujhy bs jana hai yahan sy foren….

ACP sir: Lekin Daya pata tou chaly na k aakhir baat kya hai…

Daya: Sir main nahin bata sakta aur wasey bhi aap log mujhy zabardasti yahan kyun rokna chahty hain… main janta hun k aap logon ny hospital main jo kahani mujhy sunai thi woh sb jhoot tha (all shocked) dekhiye sir aap log bohut achey hain aur iss sb mein Aakash ka koe dosh nahin hai inhon ny puri immandari sy maira khyal rakha hai (stubbornly) lekin bs mujhy jana hai yahan sy…

Abhijeet in loud irritated voice: Daya yeh kya jana hai jana hai lagaya hua hai tum ny haan, kahin nahin jana hai tumhein samjhy aur kyun nahin bata sakty tum wajah…

Daya in anger: kyun, kyun nahin jana hai mujhy… kharid lia hai kya aap ny mujhy jo…

Abhijeet cutting him in anger and loud voice: Daya bkwas band kro tum apni aur maira dimagh agar ghoom gaya tou acha nahin ho ga tumhary liye, samjhy… iss waqt chup chap apny kamry mein chaly jao tum, (shout in anger) jao…

Daya was not ready to stop: Aik tou aap mujhy jhoot bol k laye hain yahan aur opper sy gussa bhi mairy py hi huey ja rahy hain… Nahin jaon ga main room mein, mujhy nahin rehna yahan… na hi aap k sath aur na hi iss ghar mein…

Abhijeet (in strict tone): tum khud jaty ho room mein ya main tumhein apny tareky sy ly k jaon…

Daya (in tease): koshish ker k daikh lain aap, lekin agar aap k ghussy k samny koe nahin tikta tou aap bhi mairi zid nahin janty…

Abhijeet: main tumhein kitna janta hun aur kitna nahin yeh tum nahin janty samjhy… (all other than Daya became afraid that if Abhijeet will expel out any thing then…)

Daya (aloud): Main janana bhi nahin chahta, aur aap hoty koun hain mujhy iss tarhan dhamkany waly ya rokny waly haan… (All quite) aap apna yeh adh'hikar apny uss SURAJ py jitana mujh py nahin…

Abhijeet: mujhy ks py kya jitana hai yeh tum sy janany ki zarorat nahin hai mujhy…

Daya: bs bohut ho gaya… mujhy baat hi nahin kerni hai aap sy (to ACP sir) sir please mujhy yahan nahin rehna hai, aap log maira peecha chour dein please…

ACP sir: Daya tumhein yahan nahin rehna tou kahan rehna hai… kuch batao tou k kya hua hai…

Daya (irritate): main aap ko nahin bataon ga kuch bhi, bs itna samjh lein k mujhy Aakash ki company mein aur iss ghar main bohut ajeeb sa feel hota hai.

Abhijeet again: kya ajeeb feel hota hai tumhein yahan…?

Daya: aap ko bola na k mujhy nahin baat kerni aap sy, aur agar aap ny mairy sath zabardasti kerny ki koshish ki na tou main yahan sy bhaag jaon ga…

Abhijeet (challenging tone): acha… aik kadam bahir nikal k dikhao tum… (in anger) tangain tour dun ga main tumhari…

Daya (extremely angry): acha tou lein dikhain rok k…

He tried to move outside when Abhijeet moved towards him in extreme anger and grabbed him tightly from his arm and tried to drag him in his room while Daya struggled to free his arm and at last near his room door he jerked his hand away…

Daya (shouted): Chorein mujhy aap... kaha na main ny nahin rehna mujhy yahan, samjh nahin aata kya aap ko… main koe criminal hun kya jo aap iss…

And Daya stopped closing his eyes tightly while two voices echoed in the living room, shouting simultaneously…

Abhijeet: JUST SHUT UP DAYA…!

ACP sir: AAKASH STOP…!

And then whole silence, all froze on their places for sometime and then Daya opened his eyes and looked at Abhijeet's hand which he raised to slap him…

* * *

**A/N...**

OK will post next chapter soon... till then bye and take care... :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N...**

Thanks a lot to you all for liking the fight and the chapter too...

**GD** i really don't want Daya sir to be beaten by Abhijeet sir badly by showing Alcohol instead of cigarette... ;)

And thanks to you all for liking the fight...

NOW ENJOY THE NEXT UPDATE...

* * *

Daya (loudly): Aap iss tarhan sy mujhy yahan rehny k liye rook nahin sakty sunna aap ny… aap ko andaza nahin hai k main uss k paas jany k liye kitna tarp raha hun (all confused while Daya contiuned with same loud voice) kaan khol k sun lein aap k mujhy marny, dantny, pyar kerny aur mairy sath kuch bhi kerny ka haq sirf uss ka hai aur kissi ka nahin (shouted in pain) main aap ko ya kisi ko bhi mairi zindigi mein uss ka haq ya uss ki jagah nahin lainy dun ga, kabhi nahin lainy dun ga, samjhy aap…

Abhijeet shouted on top of his voice: ks ki jagah ly raha hun main tumhari zindigi mein haan, ks ka haq hai tum per…

Daya screamed in pain: ABHI KA HAQ, (all froze) ABHI KI JAGAH LY RAHY HAIN AAP MAIRI ZINDIGI MEIN, SUNA AAP NY… MAIRY ABHI KI JAGAH…

Tears started rolling down from Daya's eyes. No one could believe what they heard was true or it's just their imagination. Abhijeet with force came out from his shock and looked at Daya who was crying hiding his face in his hands.

Abhijeet in soft tone, whispered: Abhi ki jagah…!

Daya in crying: Haan mairy ABHI ki jagah, aap nahin ly sakty uss ki jagah, koe nahin ly sakta, koe nahin… (after some moments in dreamy tone) woh mairy sath hai hr samay, hr pal… aik ehsas, aik thandi hawa k jhonky ki tarhan js ko bhaly hi main daikh nahin paa raha, pehchan nahin paa raha… magar mehsos, mehsos zaror ker sakta hun ussy apny aas paas (tears were rolling down from Abhijeet's eyes while Daya continued looking at Abhijeet) main ny aap ko bataya tha na hospital mein k mujhy apny paas kissi keemti shaks k hon'ny ka ehsas hota hai (in convincing tone) uss ehsas ka naam ABHI hai, maira ABHI hai woh… (grabbing Abhijeet's hand) please Aakash aap ko aap k Suraj ka wasta hai, mujhy jany dein yahan sy, (in hard crying) mujhy mairy ABHI k paas jana hai, woh maira intezar ker raha ho ga, please mujhy jany dein, please… (Abhijeet tried to hold him in hug as its impossible for him to see Daya like that but Daya instantly moved back with) nahin, aap please mairy paas nahin aaien, mujhy aap sy drr lagta hai (all shocked) haan drr lagta hai mujhy k kahin aap ABHI ki jagah na ly lein, kahin main ABHI ka mujh py kia hua vishwas na tour dun aap ko uss ki jagah dy k, (Abhijeet was not understanding what to say to him) aap please dour rahein mujh sy, mujhy aap ka ghussa, concern, care, aawaz… sb kuch, sb kuch ABHI ki yaad dilata hai, main ny daikha hai sapny mein ussy, sun'na hai ussy... aap please dour…

And he could not complete his sentence because he went unconscious and was about to fell down when Abhijeet and team rushed to grab him, calling his name. Daya's head fell on Abhijeet's chest and Abhijeet securely wrapped his arms around his Daya and after laying him on bed, wiped his face which was all wet with tears and sweat. Tears were rolling down from his eyes too while Vivek immediately called doctor. Doctor checked Daya and said to ACP sir...

Doctor: Ghabrany wali baat nahin hai bohut zada ron'ny aur kafi stress k karen behosh hue hain, weak tou yeh pehly hi kafi hain… aap log please koshish karein k yeh khush rahin aur jo bhi baat inhein preshan ker rahi hai, woh na ho… khair injection dy dia hai, subha tk hosh mein aaien gy yeh, main chalta hun koe bhi problem ho tou inform keriye ga…

And doctor left, ACP sir moved towards Daya's room from where he took Abhijeet out a bit forcefully as he was not ready to leave Daya. After taking him out, Vivek closed Daya's room door on ACP sir's signal. ACP sir made Abhijeet sat on sofa and after placing hand on Abhijeet's shoulder in concerned tone: Abhiheet tumhein tou khush hona chahiye na k uss ki yadashat wapis aa rahi hain, woh theek ho raha hai…

Abhijeet looked at ACP sir and just burst in tears hiding his face in his hands: sir itny arsy baad Daya k mun sy ABHI suna magar… sir Daya bohut takleef mein hai, bohut zada takleef mein… (irritate) ussy uss ka ABHI tou yaad aa gaya hai, uss ki care, ghussa, haq jitana sb yaad aa gaya hai magar woh yaad nahin aa pa raha… (in pain) Daya, ABHI aur AAKASH mein ulajh k reh gaya hai, woh ABHI k paas jana chahta hai aur Aakash sy dour… (helplessly) mujhy kuch samjh nahin aa raha sir k main kya karon, main kaisy bataon uss ko yeh baat, kaisy sambhalon ussy… (worried) subha jb woh uthy ga tou phir ABHI k paas jany ki zid karey ga, main kaisy rokon ga uss ko… (broken voice) sir ab tou uss ko Aakash py vishwas bhi nahin raha, uss ko pata nahin kb sy ABHI yaad tha magar uss ny aik baar bhi mujh sy share nahin kia yeh sb… aik baar bhi nahin…

He again started crying. ACP sir smoothly placed hand on Abhijeet's head and pulled him towards himself, resting Abhijeet's head on his own shoulder… and said: Abhijeet tum itny preshan mat ho aur bharosa rakho Daya aur apny rishty py, (strongly) woh kahin nahin jaye ga tumhein chor k, sb theek ho jaye ga, bharosa rakho…

Abhijeet got great sooth from ACP sir's words and touch. After some time, team left from there after relaxing Abhijeet. While ACP sir had allowed Abhijeet not to come to Bureau tomorrow… if he will not feeling well or if Daya will need him. Abhijeet thanked him for that favour and then went to Daya's room. He found Daya in deep sleep and he sat beside him, holding his hand as Daya's words were still echoing in his ears.

Abhijeet (in tears): Daya main tujhy kaisy bataon k kyun tujhy mujh mein taira ABHI nazar aata hai... yar please mujhy maaf ker dy tujhy itni takleef dy raha hun... sahi kaha Daya tu ny main jhoota hun… jhoot bol raha hun main apny Daya sy lekin Daya main bohut zada majboor hun yar... tairi yadashat lany k liye na chahty hue bhi mujhy yeh sb… (stopped with heavy throat) mujhy bhi bohut takleef daita hai Daya tairy paas ho k bhi tujh sy itna dour rehna, bohut takleef…

_**MIL K BHI HUM NA MILLY TUM SY NAJANY KYUN…**_

_**MILON K HAIN FASLY TUM SY NAJANY KYUNNN…**_

_**TANHA HAIN YEH SILSALY TUM BIN NAJANY KYUN…**_

Daya please yar apny ABHI k paas loot aa yar, main bohut akela ho gaya hun tairy bina… tujhy tou kuch yaad bhi nahin hai phir bhi kitni takleef ho rahi hai tujhy tairy ABHI sy dour hon'ny py… yar mujhy tou sb yaad hai na Daya, sb yaad hai… please Daya bs ab aa ja na wapis, aa ja please…

_**KAISY BATAIN KYUN TUJH KO CHAHAIN YARA BATA NA PAIEN…**_

_**BATAIN DILON KI POCHO JO TUM TOU KAISY TUMHAIN BATLAIEN…**_

_**TU JANY NAAAAAAA… TU JANY NAAAAAAA…**_

He immediately moved outside and went in his room and started crying with loud voice. After sometime he composed himself and again went inside Daya's room. Abhijeet touched Daya's forehead with care and felt something wrong. He immediately moved towards kitchen and came back with thermometer. He read the temperature and yeah Daya was suffering with fever. Abhijeet became tense and called doctor who gave him injection and instructed Abhijeet to be with Daya as may be in night Daya want something. Abhijeet sat on chair, resting his head on chair's back and legs on Daya's bed. After sometime he too went into sleep but still alert.

Next morning Daya woke up and found himself lying in the same room. He sat on the bed, resting his head on head rest, pressing his forehead with closed eyes. All the things that happened last night started coming back again. He started snubbing himself to expel out all infront of AAKASH… He was thinking all that when he felt someone's presence in the room. He opened his eyes and found AAKASH standing infront of him holding a bowl. Daya looked at him and just lowered his gaze. Abhijeet smiled and moved towards him, after sitting on his bed…

Abhijeet in caring tone: Good mornig Daya, acha hua uth gaye tum khud hi, main bhi tumhein uthany hi aaya tha. Acha ab chalo jaldi sy yeh soup pi lo… tum better feel karo gy, raat ko bukhar ho gaya tha tumhein.

Daya looked him in anger and just turn his face to other side without saying anything. Abhijeet looked him and in stren voice…

Abhijeet strictly: Daya main ny kaha... soup pio…

And with that he placed soup bowl in Daya's hand bit forcefully. Daya looked at Abhijeet holding tears in his eyes and without saying a word just started taking soup as he was not feeling well to argue with AAKASH. Abhijeet also become sad on seeing Daya like that and after Daya finished his soup, he gave him his medicines and initiated talk…

Abhijeet in low tone: Daya tum ny bataya kyun nahin k tumhein ABHI yaad aa gaya hai (no response) Daya main kissi ki jagah nahin ly raha tumhari zindigi mein, please samjho iss baat ko (with smile) aur wasey bhi tumhary ABHI ki jagah itni kamzoor hai kya k koe bhi…

Daya cutting in anger: Mairy ABHI ki jagah kamzoor nahin hai, samjhy aap… (teasingly) aap k Suraj ki jagah ho gi kamzoor…

Abhijeet smiled: Haan samjh gaya aur mairy Suraj ki jagah bilkul bhi kamzoor nahin hai samjhy… (after few seconds) wasey agar ABHI ki jagah itni hi atoot hai tumhari zindigi mein tou mujh sy kyun bhaag rahy ho tum…

Daya in pain: kyun k mujhy ABHI ko dhondna hai… aap k sath rehny ki wajah sy main jb bhi ABHI ko koe shakal daina chahta hun, aap ka chehra samny aa jata hai (tears came in Abhijeet's eyes) aap sy dour jaon ga tou shaid uss ka chehra aur uss ko pehchan paon main…

Abhijeet looked at him and in soft tone: Daya tumhein apny ABHI ko dhondny k liye mujh sy dour jany ki zarorat nahin hai… (Daya looked him in question) main ABHI ko dhondny mein tumhari madad karon ga…

Daya with doubt: Aap sach mein madad karein gy mairi…

Abhijeet felt bad seeing his DAYA not trusting him: Haan sach mein madad karon ga main tumhari…

Daya forwarded his hand and in childish tone: Promise…?

Abhijeet grabbed his hand in smile and with love: Haan Promise, pak'ka wala promise. (in low tone) I am sorry Daya kal ghussy mein main kuch…

Daya cutting him with down head: Nahin aap ny jo bhi kia, theek kia… I am sorry main… mujhy samjh hi nahin aa raha tha k kya kya boly ja raha hun aap ko main… (looking at him) bohut zada bd-tameezi ker di na kal main ny aap sy…

Abhijeet patting his cheek: nahin Daya, tum mujh sy bd-tameezi ker hi nae sakty (Daya looked him in confusion and Abhijeet in soft tone) main ny bhi tou hath utha dia tha na tum py, woh tou ACP sir ny rook dia sahi samey py warna shaid… (he stopped and after some seconds continued with smile looking at Daya) wasey mujhy khushi hue k ghussy mein hi sahi tum ny woh sb bol hi dia jo tum pechly takriben aik hafty sy mujh sy chupa rahy thy…

Daya shocked: Aap… aap ko kaisy pata chala k main aik hafty sy chupa raha tha woh sb…

Abhijeet naughtily: Daya tum bhool rahy ho shaid k main aik CID officer hun, samjhy…

Daya smiled cutely: G samajh gaya… (and then to change the topic) aap ny aaj Bureau nahin jana kya, late ho raha ho ga na aap ko…

Abhijeet getting up: haan jana tou hai, bs tumhein woh soap pilany aaya tha, phir socha thori baatain bhi ker lun…

Daya getting up with smile: aap ja k ready ho jaien main nashta banata hun.

Abhijeet holding him from wrist: Nahin Daya tum laity raho, tumhari tabiyat theek nahin hai na...

Daya in please tone as he was feeling very happy with the thought that soon with the help of Aakash, he will be with HIS ABHI and so feeling a new energy in himself: main theek hun ab bilkul, wasey bhi main bore ho jata hun farigh baithy baithy, (looking at Abhijeet) acha theek hai aap k jany k baad rest karon ga pak'ka, (innocently like kid) pleaseeee…

Abhijeet smiled and surrendering: acha acha theek hai, lekin mairy jany k baad tumhein rest kerna hai, bholna nahin, OK…

Daya very happy: OK, done (and gave him a quick hug saying) thank you…

With that he moved to bathroom while Abhijeet stood still. In all those days, Daya for the first time hugged him and that too so unexpectedly that Abhijeet did not get time to hug him back.

Abhijeet murmurmed: Kal keh raha tha touch bhi nahin kerny dun ga aur aaj khud hi hug ker lia (smilingly) Daya tu sach mein pagal hai bilkul… (strongly) Bs… ab bohut jald maira Daya mairy paas ho ga…

That thought soothed him to his core. Daya came back and found Abhijeet still on that place where he left him, thinking something he moved towards him: aap ab tk yahan hi hain (placing hand on Abhijeet's shoulder) Suraj ko miss ker rahy hain kya (Abhijeet looked him in shock, Daya added with light smile to fresh his mood) lagta hai aaj aap ka irada nahin hai Bureau jany ka…

Abhijeet understanding that Daya had seen pain on his face and now was trying to divert his mind, so replied with smile: Bilkul irada hai Bureau jany ka, bs ja hi raha tha room mein ready hon'ny…

With that he turned to go but still pain was on his face. Daya grabbed his wrist and said with concern: Aakash main puri tarhan tou nahin lekin shaid kissi hd tk aap ki takleef samjh sakta hun, bhagwan py vishwas rakhein please, aap ka Suraj jald ho ga aap k sath…

Abhijeet looked him for some moments silently and just hugged him tightly. Daya shocked and felt a cold line passed his spinal cord remembering ABHI but still he hugged him back, not understanding why…?

After sometime Abhijeet left Daya with: Thanks Daya ab lagta hai maira bhai jald ho ga mairy sath… (Daya smiled) main jata hun ab taiyar hon'ny tum bhi aa jao bahir…

Daya nodded and Abhijeet left his room. Daya too came out looking confused but still happy. After taking breakfast...

Abhijeet: acha Daya main ab nikalta hun, tum apna khayal rakhna aur haan yaad rakhna k tumhein rest kerna hai OK, kahin wapis bukhar na ho jaye.

Daya nodded in yes and Abhijeet left. After 2 hours Daya woke up and was feeling fresh now.

Daya to himself: Aakash ny bola hai k mairi help karein gy ABHI ko dhondny mein lekin kaisy… mujhy tou uss k naam k elawa kuch bhi yaad nahin hai na… (planning something) haan yeh theek ho ga… (and was about to get up but stopped) lekin Aakash ny tou rest kerny ka bola hai na, agar dant per gae tou… Aakash ko tou ghussa bhi kuch zada hi aata hai, kia karon, kia karon (thinking) chala hi jata hun, dant hi parey gi na, ABHI k liye kha lun ga dant bhi lekin ussy dhondny ki shuruwat kahin na kahin sy tou kerni hai na…

And with that he left the home forgetting his cell phone as he was planning how to start his search. He went in a shop that kept old news-papers, waste materials, etc. He moved inside and said to shop-keeper…

Daya: G namasty, mujhy takriben pechly 2 maheenon k akhbar daikhny hain, aap k paas hun gy kya…

Shop-keeper: G haan hain yahan (pointing to one side) aap wahan daikh lein.

Daya moved to that side after thanking the shop-keeper. AAKASH has told him that he found him nearly 2 months ago, so he was hoping that may be his ABHI had given any add during these months for him, and was looking that news on missing persons adds. He was searching all the news-papers when nearly after 2 hours his eyes suddenly caught what he did not expect even in his dreams and that news made him froze on his place for some moments.

After gathering his senses back, he grabbed that news-paper and read the news as: CID SENIOR INSPECTOR DAYA HAS DIED WHILE SAVING INNOCENT LIVES… Daya saw his picture too and then read the whole detail and after reading whole, he absent mindedly moved out from the shop holding that news-paper. He was not able to understand what's going on around him as many thoughts were hitting his head. Why team did not tell him his reality? Why they lied to him? And most important questions… Where was his ABHI? Was team knew about him too? Were they lying about him too? Was he safe?

* * *

**A/N...**

OK friends will update next soon...

Take care you all...

**Subhsreesaha** thanks yar for the correction... :)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N...**

Thanks a lot you all for your reviews and liking the previous chapter that much...

Now here comes the next chapter... :)

* * *

Daya was so much confused and drowned in his thoughts when some one called him after placing hand on his shoulder. He looked at the person. A new face was there.

Person: arrey Daya saab kb sy bula raha hai apun aap ko, kahan khoye hue ho…

Daya shocked to hear his name from that person's mouth and then he looked around and found himself sitting on beach. Seeing darkness around him, he looked at time, its 08… meant he was there from long time, on beach. Looking Daya not responding, the person again shacked Daya a bit…

Person: saab aap theek tou hai na? Lagta hai aap iss huliye mein pehchan nae paa raha apny ko... Apun Mith'thu hai saab, aap ka informer.

Daya while standing, said in confusion: Mith'thu… maira informer…?

Mith'thu: Haan saab, pehchan lia naa... Aaj kitny arsy baad daikha aap ko, wasey Abhijeet saab kaisy hain (Daya confused to hear that name) lagta hai aap ki tarhan woh bhi bhool gaye apun ko…

Daya (confusingly): koun Abhijeet? (annoyed) Daikho mujhy kuch samjh nahin aa raha k tum kya bol rahy ho samjhy... main pehly hi bohut preshan hun mujhy aur tang mt karo... jao yahan sy tum...

Mith'thu looked him shocked or as if Daya had lost his mind: saab bharak kahy rahy ho itna aap... aur koun Abhijeet sy matlab... arrey wohi CID senior inspector Abhijeet, arrey aap k sathi, dost aur pata nahin kya kya… jinhein aap ABHI bulaty ho…

Daya was shell-shocked on that explanation, specially hearing ABHI from his mouth.

He asked in hurry: Aur kya janty ho tum ABHI aur mairy barey mein…?

Mith'thu (suspiciously): saab aap ki tabiyat tou theek hai na… yeh aaj kaisy ajaab ajeeb sy sawal ker rae ho aap… (bit laughing) kahin apun ki yadasht ka imtihan lainy ka irada tou…

Daya cutting him in serious tone: daikho Mith'thu tum mujhy kal subha 10 bajey k kareeb yahin milo aur mairy aur ABHI k barey mein jitni information la sakty ho mujhy la k do, ABHI ki tasweer, ghar ka address, aaj kal woh kahan hai, sb kuch, samjhy…

Mith'thu was really confused on hearing the work assigned to him from Daya, that he hardly managed to node his head.

Daya giving him a note of 500... in keen tone: yeh rakho aur yaad rakhna kal subha 10 bajey… (thinking something) aur haan kissi sy iss baat ka zikar kerny ki zarorat nahin hai, ab jao...

Mith'thu left the place with confusion, looking at the note in his hand as it was the easiest task given to him by Daya and for such easy task Daya had given him that much amount… But for Daya it's not the question of any information or money… it's the matter of his origin, his reality, his ABHI and for that he could do anything and could pay any amount. He also decided that he would not reveal his meeting with Mith'thu to anyone until he would found his ABHI.

With those thoughts he reached back home and found the door open. He entered inside and found Aakash, ACP sir and team there. He moved forward, as he already hided that newspaper.

Freddy saw him first and exclaimed in happy tone: Sirrr… Daya sir…

All turned and saw Daya standing there, all relaxed and Abhijeet just moved towards him and burst out in anger: Yeh kya tareka hai Daya, kahan thy tum ab tk… (worriedly) kaha tha na rest kerna, bukhar theek sy nahin utra tumhara… Kuch ehsas hai tumhein k kitny preshan thy hum sb yahan… main apny informers ko phone kerny wala tha... (again angry) dimagh theek hai k nahin tumhara, easey kaisy chaly gae tum bina bataye aur yeh koe time hai ghar wapis aany ka… (loudly) jawab do kahan gaye thy tum…

Daya with down head and low tone: ABHI ko dhondny… (all shocked, Daya continued looking at all) I am sorry mairi wajah sy aap sb itny preshan huey (to Abhijeet) aap chinta nahin karein main asal mein nahin bhagon ga yahan sy, kal tou bs easey hi keh dia ghussy mein (in strong tone) aur wasey bhi mujhy nahin lagta k ABHI ny mujhy problems ko face kerny k bajaye unn sy bhagna sikhaya ho ga…

With that he moved towards his room, leaving completely quite team behind. After sometime Dr. Salunkhy managed to say something and moved towards Abhijeet, after placing hand on his shoulder with smile: Bhae maan gaye wasey tumhary Daya ko, sb yaad hai phir bhi kuch yaad nahin… iss condition mein bhi tumhari training aur vishwas ko tootny nahin dy raha, zabardast bhae…

Abhijeet looked him with smile and team also smiled. After that they all went back and Abhijeet moved towards Daya's room. He found Daya lying on bed, placing arm on his eyes. Abhijeet moved towards him and then called him softly. Daya moved his arm away and Abhijeet looked at Daya's wet eye lashes. Daya sat on bed silently and Abhijeet said with concern…

Abhijeet: Daya tum roo rahy thy kya… (Daya kept silence so Abhijeet again) acha chalo utho, khana kha lo, tum ny nashty k baad sy kuch nahin khaya ho ga, aa jao…

Daya in shock: Aap ko ks ny bataya k main ny kuch nahin khaya (and in angry tone) aur nahin mujhy nahin khana kuch bhi, maira pait bhar gaya hai aap ki dant sy…

And he turned his face to other side in anger while Abhijeet looked him with smile and thought: Hmmm nakhry shuru ho gaye sahab k phir sy (naughtily) ab lagta hai k sahab waqai mein theek ho rahy hain (and to Daya) Daya woh tou main ny preshan ho k thora sa…

Daya in anger looked at him and said: Woh thora tha kya… (in tease tone) aap hr waqt itny hi ghussy mein rehty hain ya sirf mujh py hi yeh innayat hai…

Abhijeet hiding his smile forcefully: Acha baba sorry, aagy sy khyal rakhon ga… abhi tou chalo na…

Daya (stubbornly): Nahin, mujhy nahin khana…

Abhijeet in bit strict tone: Daya daikho pyar sy tum manty nahin ho issi liye mujhy ghussa aa jata hai, uth jao foren main khana laga raha hun. (with that he moved towards door and from door turned towards Daya and found him still in same posture, so in ordering tone) 2 minute mein tum mujhy dinning room mein mojood milny chahiye ho Daya…

And he completely moved out while Daya murmurmed under his teeth in irritation: pata nahin kya masla hai inn k sath, hr waqt hi order daity rehty hain… yeh karo, yeh na karo, hunh… (in consoling tone) pata nahin bechara Suraj kaisy handle kerta ho ga inn ko… (praying in his heart) bhagwan please mujhy jaldi sy ABHI k paas pohancha doo, please…

And he too moved outside as he still couldn't found that much courage in him to dis-obey Aakash. Abhijeet smiled after looking at him. Daya came and sat on chair while Abhijeet moved towards him to serve him food when Daya said holding his wrist: Aap baith jaein please, main khud ly lun ga… (in hesitation) woh mairi tension mein aap ny bhi tou khana nahin khaya ho ga na tou aap…

Abhijeet looked at him in surprise and then said with naughty smile: wasey Daya tum ny kya mujhy alien samjha hua hai… (Daya looked him in confusion) nahin woh tum mujhy baithny ka keh rae ho aur…

And he signalled Daya in smile something and after that Daya realized that he was still holding Abhijeet's wrist… Daya immedietly left his wrist with shy and cute smile and in low tone: SORRY…

Abhijeet with light laugh: arrey sorry kehny ki zarorat nahin hai, mazak hi ker raha tha… socha tum maira ghussa daikh daikh k bore ho gaye ho gy aur Suraj py rehem kha rae ho gy…

And he moved towards his seat after serving food to Daya while Daya exclaimed in extreme shock: Aap ko kaisy pata chala k main Suraj k barey mein kya soch raha tha…

Abhijeet looked him with fake shock expressions: Matlab tum sach mein Suraj py rehem kha rahy thy…

Daya instantly: Haan (and after realizing what he just said, started stammering as) nahin, woh main, maira matlab, main bs easey hi…

Abhijeet smiling: arrey relax Daya, tum tou preshan hi ho gaye yar…

Daya bit relax on hearing his friendly tone: Thanks… (in hesitation) wasey aap ko kaisy pata chal jata hai k main kya sochta hun…

Abhijeet (confused how to answer him, so after sometime): Bhae tuk'ka lagaya tha tumhara ghussa aur irritation daikh k, sahi lg gaya bs…

After that both started eating silently when Daya felt that Abhijeet wanted to ask him something, but was hesitant so he asked looking at him: Aap kuch pouchna chahty hain kya mujh sy…

Abhijeet looked him in shock that how easily he was understanding him, even in that condition, so he said hesitantly: Haan woh tum gaye thy na aaj tou kuch, I mean…

And he stopped while Daya understood very well that what he wanted to ask so said in calm tone: Nahin Aakash kuch pata nahin chala ABHI k barey mein... (Abhijeet relaxed and in micro second Daya caught his that relaxment, so added in bit anger tone) lekin aesa lagta hai k bohut jald pata lg jaye ga… (after sometime, looking keenly on Abhijeet's face) wasey aap ny bhi tou promise kia tha na mairi help ka, tou kuch dhonda aap ny…

Abhijeet shocked on his question and cursing himself in his mind: Lo bs khush ab… aur poucho sawal uss sy, kyun bhool jaty ho k woh bhi aik detective hai, aur woh bhi koe aam detective nahin bl k Daya, tumhara apna Daya, ab doo jawab ussy, maar li na apny pairon py khud hi kulhari…

He unintentionally spread hand on his face. Daya was observing his each and every movement very keenly and now it's confirmed that they all were hiding those things intentionally.

Daya in his mind: Chupa lo aap sb log jitna bhi chupana hai bs kal subha tk ki hi tou baat hai phir tou…

And with that thought a smile came on his lips. Abhijeet came out from his thoughts and looked at smiling Daya so murmurmed: Ab yeh yun muskura kyun raha hai, pouchon kya… nahin rehny doo agar sahab ny bhi apna dimagh chala dia tou main kya karon ga…

Daya came out from his thoughts and looked at Abhijeet looking at him. Daya became nervous and afraid too of expelling out anything infront of him so just stood up and: Aakash main son'ny jata hun ab, thak gaya hun… Good night.

Abhijeet: Haan so jao tum, good night.

Daya: Aap bhi jaldi so jaye ga, zada jagny sy tabiyt kharab hoti hai.

And he completely moved to his room while Abhijeet smiled, thinking Daya was still very much concerned for him. And that thought gave him too much sooth and he too went in his room and lay down on bed with smile. Soon both buddies went into deep sleep with great sooth without having any clue about a big strom which would soon come in their lives.

Next morning DUO woke up, both were in good mood… specially Daya was very excieted. Abhijeet looked at Daya's smiling face and felt a big satisfaction in his heart to see his Daya smiling like that after such a long time.

Abhijeet while sitting in smile: Kya baat hai bhae Daya aaj tou bohut khush lg rahy ho tum?

Daya smiled: Good morning Aakash… G bs ABHI jo milny wala hai (Abhijeet looked him in shock while Daya realizing his mistake instantly added) aap ny promise kia tha na ABHI ko dhondny mein mairi help kerny ka, tou bs ab lagta hai bohut jald main ABHI k sath hun ga.

Abhijeet (with sad smile): Haan Daya mujhy bhi aesa hi lagta hai…

Daya (changing the topic): Aap nashta tou karein na thanda ho jaye ga aur Bureau sy jaldi aaye ga mujhy aap ko kuch batana hai…

Abhijeet surprised on his that demand, and even Daya was unable to understand why he said that to AAKASH, as he wanted to hide all those things from him but now...

Abhijeet's voice interrupted his thoughts: Arrey tou abhi bata do na, aaj tou main late bhi nahin ho raha…

Daya looking at him: Nahin sham ko bataon ga, aaram sy…

Abhijeet agreeing: OK, jaisy tumhari marzi, theek hai main jaldi aany ki koshish karon ga.

Daya: Nahin please aap preshan na hoon, main ny tou aesey hi keh dia hai… itni bhi khas baat nahin hai.

Abhijeet smiled: Main phir bhi jaldi aany ki koshish karon ga, OK…

Daya smiled confusingly thinking why AAKASH was so much concerned for him while Abhijeet left, bidding bye to him. Daya finished his work in hurry and then looked at clock which was striking 09:00. He rushed to his room and after getting fresh moved towards beach with lots of hopes, happiness and praying that Mith'thu had done his job…

When he reached at beach, it's 09:45. He started searching for Mith'thu when someone called him from behind…

Mith'thu: Saab…

Daya turned and asked in hurry: Mith'thu kaam hua?

Mith'thu: Arrey saab aap ny apun ko aaj tk jo bhi kaam dia hai hamesha hua hai na aur yeh tou tha bhi kitna aasan kaam… (forwarding an envelope) yeh lo saab iss mein aap ki aur Abhijeet saab ki sb information hai.

Daya grabbed that envelope with shivering hands and thanked Mith'thu for his help after giving him a note of 1000. Mith'thu left the spot in happiness while Daya looked at the envelope with excitement as soon all truth would be infront of him, his wait for his ABHI would soon come to an end… Thinking all that, he opened the envelope, his heart was beating very fast. He took out the papers and what he saw and read, made him froze on his place. Envelope fell from his hands and all excitement vanished and extreme shock took its place.

After sometime a shocking voice came out from his mouth as **"AAKASH HI ABHI HAIN…"** He could not believe what was lying in front of him was true or not. He sat on his knees and started looking and reading those things, few DUO's photos, paper cuttings containing information about the cases DUO had solved together and some other information were the things which Mith'thu gave him. He read the address; it's the same home in which he was living with Aakash.

Now it's confirmed that from that much time, Aakash and all were cheating him. He stood up in anger and made his way to his next destination with too much pain, hurt and anger.

* * *

**A/N...**

Hope you enjoyed it too...

Take care you all... :)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N...**

Thanks to you all for your reviews...

Now enjoy the next chapter... :)

* * *

In Bureau:

Abhijeet: G sir, main Vivek ko…

And he stopped looking in front of him in shock. ACP sir looked him and then followed his gaze and found Daya standing there in extreme anger and pain. His red and swollen eyes were telling all that he had been crying from long time as his face was still wet. Daya moved towards Abhijeet with fast steps, in extreme anger and just burst out in anger and pain…

Daya loudly: Kyun kia aap ny mairy sath easa, kyun kia…? Kitna vishwas kia tha main ny aap py, apny aur ABHI k barey mein kitna kuch bataya tha (shouting) phir kyun kia aap ny yeh sb kuch mairy sath (shout in pain) kyun tora aap ny mairy vishwas ko, kyunnnnnnnn…?

No one was able to understand what happened to him… even Dr. Salunkhy and Dr. Tarika too came inside Bureau after hearing loud shouting voice from Bureau.

Abhijeet in rash: Kya kia hai main ny haan… kaisy tora hai tumhara vishwas… pagal ho gaye ho kya tum…

Daya in anger: Main pagal nahin hua hun samjhy aap… aap sb log itny arsy sy mujhy pagal bana rahy hain… kya laga tha aap ko k mujhy kabhi kuch nahin pata lagy ga haan… sb jaan gaya hun main, sb kuch.

Abhijeet in anger too: Kya jaan gaye ho tum haan, kya jaan gaye ho… aur hum ny kb banaya tumhein pagal….

Daya in strict tone: Mujhy Suraj ki tasveer daikhni hai…

Abhijeet shocked and shut as well as he was not at all expecting that thing from Daya…

Daya again in shout: Sun'na nahin kya aap ny mujhy Suraj ki tasveer daikhni hai…

Abhijeet managed to say somehow: Kyun haan, kyun daikhni hai tumhein uss ki tasveer…

Daya in anger: Kyun k main janta hun k aap jhoot bol rahy hain… jb koe Suraj hai hi nahin tou aap kahan sy dikhain gy uss ki tasveer…

Abhijeet and all stunned. ACP sir after looking the situation came forward to help Abhijeet…

ACP sir strictly: Daya yeh kya shor macha rakha hai tum ny yahan haan… yeh Bureau hai tumhara ghar nahin. Tumhein Aakash sy jo bhi pouchna hai ghar ja k pouchna, iss waqt ghar jao tum…

Daya to ACP sir in angry tone: Aap ko ks ny kaha k mujhy sirf (pointing at Abhijeet) inn sy hi sawal kerny hain, haan… mujhy aap sy bhi bohut kuch pouchna hai… (loudly) aap sb sy kyun k aap sb ny cheat kia hai mujhy… aap sb ny tamasha daikha hai mairi bebasi ka…

Abhijeet in anger: Daya yeh kya tareka hai ACP sir sy baat kerny…

Daya ignoring and cutting him, to ACP sir in straight tone: mujhy uss gang ki case file daikhni hai js k liye mairi gawahi chahiye…

ACP sir stunned while all others were also in great trouble as now they clearly understood that they could not hide anything from Daya… not any more.

Daya again bit aloud: Sir mujhy woh case file daikhni hai issi waqt…

ACP sir (wiping sweat): Daya woh aik bohut hi confidential case…

Daya (cutting in anger): Sir aap ko jhoot bolna nahin aata hai… (ACP sir shocked) jb koe case hai hi nahin tou kahan ka gawah aur kahan ki gawahi… (to other team members) tum sb log mujhy sir kyun bulaty ho… main ks hesiyat sy sir hun tum logon ka…

All dumb-stuck… One after another Daya was making them all quite and shut with his questions. Finally Freddy managed to say stammering: Sir… woh, aa… aap AA… AAKASH sir k…

Daya cut him in loud tone: Tum logon mein sy koe sach bhi boly ga ya sb jhoot hi bolty raho gy haan… (to Abhijeet in teary tone) aap ny tou bola tha na k aap ko jhoot pasand nahin hai (in anger) tou kyun jhoot bolty rahy aap mujh sy, kyun dhoka…

Abhijeet cut him in anger: Main ny tumhein koe dhoka nahin dia hai Daya…

Daya in rash: Acha… koe dhoka nahin dia hai… (in stern smile) tou zara batain k aap ka naam kya hai… (Abhijeet and all froze… Daya again after few moments) officer main ny poucha k aap ka naam kya hai (in strict tone) aur yaad rakhiye ga aap k main ab aik mazid jhoot brdasht nahin karon ga, aik jhoot bhi nahin…

Abhijeet looked at ACP sir in tension, so ACP sir tried to say: Daya tum…

Daya cut him, still looking at Abhijeet: Aaj mairy aur inn k beech mein koe nahin boly ga, koe bhi nahin… (to Abhijeet in anger) officer lagta hai aap ko sawal pouchny ka bohut shoq hai lekin jawab dainy ka nahin (in tease) khair… main hi shuruwat ker daita hun, ab aap k liye itna tou ker hi sakta hun na main (forwarding his hand towards him) HELLO, I AM SENIOR INSPECTOR DAYA, CID MUMBAI…

All became statue, especially Abhijeet, his condition was like "KAT'TO TOU LAHO NAHIN", and even in that shock he did not grab Daya's hand which he pulled back after sometime.

Daya to shocked Abhijeet in tease tone: Ab tou aap apna introduction dy hi sakty hoon gy na officer…

Abhijeet understood very well that Daya came to know everything… so in low tone and with downward gaze: Senior Inspector Abh… Abhijeet…

Envelope fell from Daya's hand and all looked at DUO's photos and various paper cuttings and the newspaper too, which he took while leaving home. Tears started rolling down on Daya's cheeks again while he was moving back, looking at Abhijeet with shambling steps… Abhijeet moved his gaze up and after seeing HIS DAYA in extreme pain and tears, immediately moved towards him and grabbed him from arm…

Abhijeet in pain: Daya, main yeh sb nahin kerna chahta tha yar, kabhi nahin kerna chahta tha… lekin doctor ny bola k yeh naam tumhari yadashat wapis lany mein…

Daya in broken tone to Abhijeet: Aap k liye doctor ki advice mairi takleef sy zada important ho gae kya… (Abhijeet looked him in pain… Daya in rash) aur phir kya faida hua aap k yeh sb kerny ka… mujhy kuch yaad aaya kya…

Abhijeet in teary tone: Daya, I am sorry Daya, lekin sach mein maira maksad tumhein chot pouhanchny ka…

Daya cutting him and jerking his hands away and moving away from him: Aap ka maksad chahy kuch bhi ho lekin sach yehi hai k aap ny mujhy tour dia, (totally broken) puri tarhan tour dia…

And he started crying with voice. Abhijeet moved towards him with: Daya please bach'chy aik baar mairi puri baat tou…

Daya cutting him in anger and wiping his face: Kya sun'no main haan, kya sun'no… (in low tone) janty hain aap k kitna guilty feel kerta tha main yeh soch soch k kya mairy ABHI ki jagah mairi zindigi mein itni hi kamzoor hai k koe bhi AAKASH aa k woh jagah ly sakta hai… (in pain) kitni takleef hoti thi yeh soch k, k ABHI kaisy reh raha ho ga mairy baghair, (in hurt) nahin, aap ny acha nahin kia mairy sath (grabbing Abhijeet from his arms, in extreme pain) main kum sy kum mairy ABHI sy yeh expect nahin kerta hun k woh kabhi bhi, kissi bhi situation mein mujh sy jhoot boly ga ya mujhy jaan boujh k hurt kary ga (leaving him) lekin aap ny yeh dono kaam ker diye… (in anger) ABHI ko AAKASH bana k aap ny mujhy kho dia hai (strong) hamesha hamesha k liye…

And he stepped to move out from Bureau in anger when Abhijeet rushed towards him and grabbed him from wrist, said in tears: Nahin Daya, easa nahin bolo please… main janta hun bohut takleef di hai main ny tumhein lekin please mujhy yun chour k nahin jao Daya, please…

Daya taking his wrist out from Abhijeet's grip, in painful tone: Aap ka Daya mrr gaya hai officer, mrr gaya hai…

And he completely moved out from Bureau, leaving all completely broken and blank. Abhijeet just burst in tears, sitting on his knees… looking completely shattered.

Tarika sitting beside him: Abhijeet please sambhalo khud ko, Daya kahin nahin jaye ga tumhein chor k… iss waqt ghussa hai na bohut issi liye easey kaha uss ny, warna tum janty ho na k woh reh hi nahin sakta tumhary baghair…

Abhijeet looking at Tarika in tears: Nahin Tarika, main ny sach mein kho dia hai ussy… bohut zada takleef di hai uss ko main ny… (in pain) woh khud sy zada vishwas kerta hai apny ABHI py aur main ny… (in anger) aur phir faida bhi kya hua mujhy uss sy jhoot bolny ka, ussy itna arsa takleef mein rakhny ka… (in broken tone) ussy tou kuch bhi yaad nahin aaya, kuch bhi nahin…

He again started crying. Dr. Salunkhy moved towards him and said in fatherly tone: Abhijeet please sambhalo khud ko, kyun bhool rahy ho k woh Daya hai, woh kabhi reh hi nahin sakta tumhary baghair aur phir uss sy jhoot bolty huey, ussy takleef mein daikhty huey tumhein bhi tou kitni takleef hue na…

Abhijeet looked at Dr. Salunkhy and drabbed his hand, asked in painful tone: Sir woh maaf ker dy ga na mujhy… wapis aa jaye ga na woh apny ABHI k paas, aa jaye ga na wapis…

Dr. Salunkhy too in tears: Haan Abhijeet bharosa rakho khud py bhi aur apny Daya py bhi, woh zaror wapis aaye ga, woh tumhein itni takleef kabhi nahin dy sakta, kabhi nahin…

All night went, team tried all they could do but still they were empty handed. Daya did not contact with anyone. All were very worried for him and trying everything to search him, but still no success. All spend the night in Bureau. Abhijeet's condition was very bad as he was feeling himself responsible for all that…

In early morning a person (Abhijeet's informer) entered in Bureau in hurry and moved towards Abhijeet…

Man (worriedly): Saab, Daya saab ka pata chal gaya hai…

Abhijeet and all looked at him in hope…

Abhijeet: Kya…? Kahan hai Daya jaldi bolo.

Man (stammering): Saab woh, woh Daya saab… woh…

Abhijeet in anger: Raja kya woh woh laga rakhi hai, hain… batata kyun nahin kahan hai Daya…

Raja in low tone: Saab woh Daya saab ka accident ho gaya hai… (all froze) woh hospital mein hain raat sy…

Abhijeet felt dizzy and was about to fell when Raja grabbed him at once and made him sit on chair with: Saab, saab aap theek ho na…

ACP sir (tense): Raja tumhein pak'ka yakeen hai k woh Daya hi hai…

Raja: saab main Daya saab ko pehchanany mein kaisy dhoka kha sakta hun, itni baar tou daikha hai unn ko Abhijeet saab k…

Abhijeet cutting him in hurry: Chalo jaldi…

All rushed towards hospital and found Daya lying in ICU, unconscious. Doctor came out from his room and found team standing there.

Doctor: G kehiye…

ACP sir: Doctor ander jo patient hai, hum uss ki family hain. Kaisa hai woh…

Doctor: Ooh OK, shukar hai aap log aa gaye, inn k paas sy tou humien koe easi cheez mil hi nahin rae thi k inn ki identity pata chal sakti… daikhen chot tou itni gehri nahin hai magar…

Abhijeet in tension: Magar kya doctor…

Doctor: Actually patient ko electric shock laga hai… (all stunned)

ACP sir: Kya electric shock…

Doctor: G aur inn ka mind bhi bohut zada stressed tha jb yeh yahan aaye… (looking all worried) daikhen aap log please itni tension na lein… bs dua karein k unhein jald sy jald hosh aa jaye…

Dr. Salunkhy: Doctor koe ghabrany wali baat tou nahin hai na?

Doctor: Deikhen jb tk unhein hosh nahin aata hum kuch nahin keh sakty… wasey unn ki life tou out of danger hai… aap log dua karein…

And doctor left the place while all sat there worriedly, waiting and praying for their Daya. Abhijeet was totally silent and just remembering what Daya said to him in Bureau. Tears started rolling down from his eyes.

Vivek told all that few boys were doing race on an empty road in night, when Daya came in front of one bike as the biker could not see Daya on time due to darkness and hit him hard. And Daya's head got hit with electric pole. The same biker had brought Daya in hospital. Vivek had got all the information from the Doctor who attended Daya previous night in emergency.

Freddy in anger: Poucha nahin inhon ny uss larky sy k andha tha kya woh jo ussy hamary Daya sir nahin dikhy…

Vivek explaining: Sir uss larky ny bataya k Daya sir achanak hi samny aa gaye… wahan bikes ka bohut zada shor bhi tha lekin sir ny kuch sunna hi nahin… larky ny unhein daikh k break lagaty hue bike turn kerny ki koshish bhi ki lekin…

And he stopped. After almost 3 hours of pain, tension and fear, nurse came out from ICU in rush…

Nurse to Vivek: Aap please jaldi sy doctor ko bulain, patient ko hosh aa raha hai… please jaldi.

And she went inside and Vivek rushed to call doctor. Doctor moved inside ICU and after sometime team heard as…

Daya (irritated voice): Daikhein chorein mujhy please, mujhy jana hai… please chorein…

Doctor: Aap please relax ho jaien, please (to nurse) injection ready karo jaldi…

Team rushed inside hearing Daya's loud voice and found him struggling to free himself from ward boy's hands.

ACP sir loudly: Daya kya ker rahy ho tum, haan… aaram sy baitho chup ker k…

Daya stopped instantly hearing ACP sir's voice and turned his attention towards him. And then, silently started looking all who entered inside.

And his gaze stopped after seeing HIS ABHI's face. He looked at him and then scanned him from head to toe and then toe to head properly… While Abhijeet moved forward silently towards Daya and sat on his bed, holding Daya's hand…

Abhijeet in low tone: Kaisy ho Daya…

Daya looked him for some moments and then unexpectedly pulled him into a tight hug and: ABHI tum theek ho na Boss, tumhein zada chot tou nahin aai thi na… (all surprised hearing Boss from his mouth while Daya continued in tears) I am sorry yar, I am very sorry main ny tumhein gari sy bahir… Boss woh gari mein bomb tha issi liye main ny, I am sorry yar please…

He stopped with heavy throat while everyone was very relaxed and happy too hearing all that, it meant that Daya had gained back his memory. He remembered everything except those 2 painful months… a smile came on their lips.

Abhijeet separating from that soothing hug; wiped Daya's tears and said with smile: Daya main bilkul theek hun yar aur baki sb bhi bilkul theek hai kyun k tu joh theek ho gaya bilkul…

Daya in complaining tone: Boss tumhein main theek lagta hun kya iss hospital bed py…

Abhijeet with light laugh: Daya mujhy tou tu kabhi bhi theek nahin lagta, taira dimagh hi…

Daya cutting him in anger: Boss daikho tum na hr waqt mairy dimagh py nahin shaq kia karo, samjhy… daikho zara kitna dimagh laraya main ny, uss Raghu ko bhi bola k truck hi ly k aana warna…

And he stopped biting his tongue and Abhijeet raised his eyebrow: Tou woh jo truck driver mujhy hospital laya tha woh taria informer hi tha…

Daya changing the topic: Boss choro na woh sb yeh batao k koe zakhmi tou nahin hua na blast sy…

Abhijeet: Nahin, sahab ki driving skills kaam aa gaien (Daya took a sigh of relief, Abhijeet continued in naughty tone) Bs uss bechari ko apni jaan daini pari…

And he made a sad face while team confused as there was not even a single big injury to anyone so about whom Abhijeet was talking…

Daya in confussion: Bechari… lekin Abhi, yar jahan tk mujhy yaad perta hai wahan tou zada log nahin thy aur phir Quails bhi tou ander tk ly gaya tha na main uss sy koudny sy pehly… tou yeh… (after seeing naughtiness on Abhijeet's face, Daya in strict tone) Abhi…!

Abhijeet with loud laugh: Abbey Daya zara apni shakal tou daikh tu… hahaha abbey tairi darling, tairi Quails ki baat ker raha tha main…

Daya in fake anger punched Abhijeet lightly on his face: Boss tum na bohut zada buray ho, kitna preshan ho gaya tha main k pata nahin koun thi…

Abhijeet becoming serious: Aur main haan, socha nahin na mairy barey mein aik baar bhi (in wet tone) agar tujhy kuch ho jata tou…

Daya looked towards Abhijeet and wrapped his hand in his hands and with pure faith: Jb tk Daya ka Abhi uss k sath hai na, Daya ko kuch nahin ho sakta… kabhi bhi nahin.

Abhijeet looked him and just hugged him tightly…

Daya in smile: Aur Boss tumhary barey mein hi tou socha tha na tabhi pehly duty nibhai aur phir rishta… (separating from hug) wasey Boss yeh itna zada tum sirf uss aik wajah sy nahin roo sakty ho bl k uss baat py tou tumhein mujh py ghussa hona chahiye tha na… (becoming serious and looking in his eyes) batao kya chupa rahy ho… kya hua tha mujhy…

All shocked on his that query and Abhijeet was confused and worried. Abhijeet looked at ACP sir and then towards doctor to whom they had already given Daya's case history. Daya was observing all that silently…

Daya in relax mood: Acha Boss theek hai mt batao… (Abhijeet relaxed) lekin sirf abhi k liye chor raha hun… baad mein batana pary ga aur ab tension nahin lo tum bhi please, jo bhi hua tha woh sb beet gaya hai, ab main bilkul theek hun aur tumhary sath hun, samjhy…

Abhijeet looked him in smile and nodded his head in yes. Doctor moved forward and: Ab aap please lait jaien, aap k liye itni zada batein aur itni dair baithna theek nahin hai.

Daya making annoyed face: Lekin doctor main ab…

And he shut, receiving an angry look from Abhijeet and Abhijeet made him lay down comfortably. Doctor gave him injection.

Daya in smile: Boss wasey tum ghussy mein bhi kafi cute lagty ho…

Abhijeet smiled remembering his Daya's irritation on Aakash's anger and then placed his hand on Daya's eyes saying: bs Daya mun band bilkul aur ab soo ja chup ker k…

Daya smiled and soon went into deep sleep holding Abhijeet's hand. Team really feeling happy as their smile, Abhijeet's life and CID's heart had come back in its original position and soon his laugh would fill Bureau too. Everyone was really happy as they all had waited for that moment from a long time and now no one wanted to think about all that pain again as… ALL WELL THAT ENDS WELL…

* * *

**A/N...**

OK friends now here this FF ends... Hope you all liked it...

Will be back soon with another FF on whom i am working from past a month or so...

Take care you all... :)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N...**

Friends i am posting this chapter only on DUO on your request after Daya sir's memory return...

So enjoy... :)

* * *

In Hospital...

Next morning, Daya woke up and found Abhijeet standing near window, looking outside silently…

Daya looked at him and called him in concern: Abhi…!

Abhijeet turned towards him, snapping out from his thoughts and moved towards him with smile…

Abhijeet: Good morning Daya… tumhary hi uthny ka wait ker raha tha main…

Daya with smile: Very good morning Boss... wasey tum wahan khary kya ker rahy thy...

Abhijeet after few moments: Bataya tou hai na k tumhary uthny ka wait...

Daya cut him, after grabbing his hand: Abhi tum ab bhi unhi dinon k barey mein soch rahy thy na...

Abhijeet looked him in pain and then: Daya tum yeh sab choro aur yeh batao k nashta kya karo gy...

Daya looking at him: Abhi mujhy ghar jana hai yar please, main theek hun ab aur nashta ghar ja k hi karein gy hum...

Abhijeet: Lekin Daya doctor ny tumhein abhi discharge nahin kia...

Daya in naughty smile: Tou Boss tum kb kaam aao gy, haan...

Abhijeet gave him fake anger glance and then: Acha theek hai, tum change ker lo main doctor sy dant kha k aata hun...

Daya laughed lightly on his that comment and got up from bed, saying: OK Boss, best of luck...

Abhijeet completely moved out after looking him angrily and Daya moved to get change... After sometime Abhijeet returned and said him in anger: Bs mil gaya sakoon tujhy mujhy doctor sy dant perwa k...

Daya looking him in sad tone: Tou Boss nahin mila kya discharge...

Abhijeet in smile: Easa ho sakta hai bhala k main koe kaam pura na karon...

Daya smiled and hugged him tightly: Yeh hoe na baat Boss...

Abhijeet in smile patted his back and they both left the hospital in smile…

In Quails...

Daya in smile: Abhi, yar tum aaj Bureauu kyun nahin gaye?

Abhijeet: ACP sir ny off dia hai aaj… wasey bhi aaj kal itna koe khas kaam nahin hota hai Bureau mein.

Daya looking at him: Daikha Boss kitna faida hai maira… itny aaram sy chutti mil gae aur iss baar tou sir ny khud hi samny sy dy di chutti…

Abhijeet with light laugh: Haan bohut faida hai taira… rooz hospital bed py para hota hai tu agar tujhy daikh k chuttiyan milna shuru hoon na tou bs ho gaya kaam…

Daya angrily: Boss ab easi bhi koe baat nahin hai… tum tou ACP sir k barey mein kuch suun hi nahin sakty… uss rooz bhi dant dia tha tum ny mujhy…

Abhijeet's smile vanished after listening that reference… Daya looking at his face realized that something bad had happened with him so in fresh tone.

Daya: Boss yar please jaldi chalo na, mujhy bhook lg rahi hai…

Abhijeet looked at him in smile and just accelerated the speed and soon both reached at DUO's home.

Daya while getting down: Waow yar kitna acha lg raha hai mujhy ghar aa k… shukr hai wasey iss baar zada nahin rukna para hospital mein…

Meanwhile Abhijeet opened the main door and Daya entered inside after Abhijeet and stopped after taking few steps and started looking around in confusion…

Daya looking at Abhijeet: Abhi yar main manta hun k main bohut pyara hun aur mujhy nazar lgny ka bhi bohut drr hai magar yar iss ka matlab yeh tou nahin hai na k tum mairi sari pictures hi hat'ta doo ghar sy...

Abhijeet looked him in pain and then silently: Daya tum ja k fresh ho jao main nashta lagata hun…

Daya looked him for few moments and then moved from there without saying anything. He just entered in his room and after sometime came out and went in Abhijeet's room and then moved towards Abhijeet, who was settling the table…

Daya looking at him and in serious tone: Tum ny apna naam kb badla Abhi… (Abhijeet looked him in confusion while Daya continued) bataya bhi nahin mujhy…

Abhijeet in confusion: Daya kya boli jaa rahy ho tum, mujhy kuch…

And he stopped as Daya forwarded his hand in front of him. Abhijeet moved his gaze towards Daya's hand and shocked to see the fake CID batch on which his name was written as Aakash… Abhijeet looked at Daya and then turned his back towards him. Daya silently moved his hand down and turned Abhijeet towards him softly…

Daya in pain: Boss bohut zada takleef di na main ny tumhein… aur yeh sab tasvirien aur hamari baki cheezein bhi issi wajah sy ghayab hain na...

Abhijeet said nothing just hugged Daya tightly in tears. Daya hugged him back really tightly.

Abhijeet in wet tone: Daya yar bohut mushkil time tha woh… bohut zada mushkil… tu meiry sath ho k bhi kahin nahin tha yar... kahin bhi nahin...

Daya rubbing his back: Tou Boss share karo na please mujh sy apni takleef... ab tou main hun na puri tarhan sy mairy Abhi k sath…

Abhijeet nodded while separating from hug and Daya cupped his face, wiping his tears: Abhi please yar ab tum nahin roo gy… please…

Abhijeet looked him in teary smile, nodding his head in yes: Daya nashta ker ly, thanda ho jaye ga…

Daya: Lekin Boss…

Abhijeet looking at him: Nashty k baad bataon ga please…

Daya nodded and they both finished their breakfast silently and then went in terrace holding coffee mugs…

Abhijeet after taking deep breath: Daya uss rooz jb mujhy hosh aaya hospital mein tou ACP sir ny bataya k tum gari sumender mein ly gaye thy aur phir… (and he stopped as his body shivered thinking again about that footage… Daya instantly grabbed his hand tightly… he knew very well that it was really difficult for his Abhi to repeat all that pain again but its necessary for him to expel out his pain and fear…) taira kuch pata nahin chal raha tha yar… bohut koshishen kien hum ny magar kahin sy koe surragh nahin mil raha tha… aik news-paper waley ny tou tujhy… (Abhijeet looked at Daya in teary eyes and just tightened his grip on Daya's hand) bohut ghussa aaya mujhy uss py aur ja k khob danta main ny ussy… (with sad smile) lekin baad mein wohi news tujhy hum tk wapis ly aai… tujhy kuch macheron ny daikh lia tha sumender mein aur wohi ly gaye thy tujhy hospital aur phir unhon ny hi tairi tasveer daikh k humein bataya aur hum tujhy ly aaye apny sath… (in teary tone) Daya yar tu COMA mein… (he stopped again and Daya pressed his shoulder) tu aik maheny sy bhi zada raha uss tarhan aur phir aik din mujhy bohut ghussa aa gaya tujh py… yar mujh sy aur tairi woh band aankhein aur khamoshi bardasht nahin ki ja rahi thi tou bs khoob danta uss rooz tujhy aur phir mairi kasam dy di tujhy k tujhy uthna hi hai…

Daya shocked and asked instantly: Kya... tum ny mujhy COMA mein apni kasam dy di… Abhi dimagh theek tha kya tumhara… (in bit fear) phir tumhari kasam ki laaj rakhi kya main ny…

Abhijeet looking him in smile: Easa ho sakta hai kya k tu mairi kasam tour dy, haan… (Daya relieved a sigh of relief) zada khush na ho tu baad mein jo itna tang kia tu ny mujhy…

Daya in confusion: Kya baad mein aur tang bhi kia kya…

Abhijeet with fake anger: Aur nahin tou kya warna maira kya dimagh kharab hai jo apny naam ka fake CID batch banwaon ya hamari cheezein hataon ghar sy…

Daya curiously: Acha tou kss tarhan tang kia tumhein…

Abhijeet narrowing his eye-brows: Tumhein bara maza aa raha mujhy tang kerny ka suun k… (Daya nodded in smile… Abhijeet sighed heavily) tairi yadashat chali gaien thein Daya… (Daya's smile instantly vanished and he looked him in shock… Abhijeet continued in low tone) doctor ny bola tha k yeh temporary phase hai kyun k tu ny COMA mein bhi mairi aawaz sun'ni aur pehchani thi… lekin unhon ny bola k main apna naam tumhein pata lagny na dun kyun k yeh naam tumhary zehen mein naksh hai aur yehi tumhari yadashat lany mein madad kry ga… hum ny easa hi kia, fake cheezein banwain aur aik fake story bhi ta k tujhy main mairy sath ly ja sakon aur ghar sy bhi hamari sab cheezein hata dein…

Daya looking at him: Main tumhary sath chalny py aaram sy razi ho gaya kya…

Abhijeet looking down: Nahin… mujhy tujhy maira past duhra k…

Daya cutting him: Abhi please… (holding his hand) yar bohut zada takleef dy di na main ny tumhein…

Abhijeet looking at him and nodding his head in NO: Nahin Daya, inn 2 hafton mein tou tu ny mujhy yeh vishwas dy dia hai k tairi zindigi mein mairi jagah koe nahin ly sakta aur na hi koe tujhy mujh sy cheen sakta hai…

Daya confusingly: Matlab…

Abhijeet in smile: Mujhy maira naam Aakash rakhna para aur tujhy bhi yehi naam bataya… aur tu ny pata nahin kitny janmon k badly uttar liye Aakash bechary sy…

Daya in anger: Daikho Abhi tum na easey hi faltu mein jhoot na bolo mujh sy… mujhy pata hai k tum Aakash ho ya Abhi main easa kuch nahin ker sakta tumhary sath, samjhy…

Abhijeet naughtily: Arrey Daya sach mein yar aik din tou tu ny itni larai ki mujh sy woh bhi team k samny… aur mujhy tujh py itna ghussa aaya k hath utha dia main ny tujh py…

Daya shocked and angrily: Kya… tum ny mujhy thapper mara…

Abhijeet in casual: Haan tou ab tum jb itna berh berh k bolo gy tou maar tou khao gy na… aur mairy ghussa ka tou tumhein pata hi hai…

Daya looking at him: Abhi bohut zada bd-tameezi ki thi kya main ny…

Abhijeet looked him in smile: Arrey mazak ker raha hun… hath tou uth gaya tha maira magar ACP sir ny tairy gaal py perny sy pehly hi rook dia mujhy…

Daya in sad tone: Sorry yar, kuch zada hi bola hun ga main ny warna tum faltu mein tou hath nahin uthaty na mujh py…

Abhijeet patting his cheek: Lekin Daya uss sab ka bhi aik faida ho gaya… uss sab ki wajah sy tu ny ghussy mein aa k bata dia k tujhy taira Abhi yaad aa gaya…

Daya again cutting him excietedly: Matlab mujhy tum yaad aa gaye thy…

Abhijeet in sad smile: Nahin Daya… tujhy naam yaad aaya tha main nahin… doctor ny kaha tha k tairy sub-concsious mein sab kuch hai bs hamein wait kerna hai k yeh sab tairy sub-conscious sy conscious mein kab aata hai… (looking at him) tu Aakash aur Abhi mein ulajh k reh gaya tha bilkul yar… tu tairy Abhi k paas jana chahta tha aur Aakash sy dour… (grabbing his hand) yar tu bohut zada takleef mein tha unn dinon… janta hai tu ny mujhy uss rooz ghussy mein kya kaha… (Daya looked him questionably… Abhijeet in smile) tu ny bola k tairy sath kuch bhi kerny ka haq sirf tairy Abhi ka hai aur tu yeh haq kissi aur ko nahin dy ga… (Daya tightened his grip on Abhijeet's hand) mujhy samjh hi nahin aa raha tha Daya k main tujhy kaisy sambhalon… tu mujh sy hi keh raha tha k main tairy Abhi ki jagah ly raha hun… aur maira hi hath paker k bol raha tha k main tujhy yahan sy janey dun kyun k tujhy tairy Abhi ko dhondna hai… (a tear slipped from Daya's eye and he turned his face to other side… Abhijeet looked at him and turned his face towards him softly) Daya mujhy sach mein iss sab sy bohut strongly yeh vishwas ho gaya hai k tu kabhi bhi mujh sy dour nahin ja sakta… kabhi bhi nahin…

Daya just hugged Abhijeet tightly. Abhijeet patted his back in smile…

Daya after separating from hug and wiping his tears, looked at Abhijeet in teary smile: Phir Boss kaisy sambhala tum ny apny bewakoof bhai ko…

Abhijeet in smile: Maira yeh bewakoof bhai itna rony aur ghussa hon'ny k karen mairy hi hathon mein behosh ho gaya… (taking deep breath) phir raat ko hi tumhein kafi taiz bukhar bhi ho gaya tha… khair subha tk yeh sab tou normal ho gaya tha magar sahab ka ghussa normal nahin hua tha… (Daya smiled) phir main ny tujh sy promise kia k tairi help karon ga tairy Abhi ko dhondny mein phir kahin jaa k mana tu…

Daya in light laugh: Kya Boss sach mein tum sy easa promise kerwaya main ny…

Abhijeet angrily: Haan tou aur kya aur opper sy sahab smoking bhi shuru kerny lagy thy…

Daya shocked: Kya… main ny cigarette pi… phir tou pak'ka pit'ta hun ga tum sy…

Abhijeet in warn tone: Nahin bach gaye tum… pi nahin thi sirf pakri hue thi magar class lg gae thi tumhari achi khasi… wasey sach mein Daya tu ny bari dant khae mujh sy inn 2 hafton mein…

Daya with naughty smile: Arrey koe baat nahin, ab theek ho gaya hun na sarey badly ut'tar lun ga…

Abhijeet angrily: Mujhy bhi ut'tarny hain tujh sy bohut sarey badly samjha… kitna rulaya tu ny mujhy pata hai kuch… aur opper sy tairy iss detective dimagh k karen sab pata lg gaya tujhy aur mujhy chor k chala gaya tha tu tou…

Daya looked him in pain and just grabbed his hand tightly: Abhi main kabhi bhi tumhein chor k nahin ja sakta yar… tum tou mairi jaan ho…

Abhijeet looked him in smile: Jb tujhy taira Abhi yaad aaya tou tu next day bukhar sy uth k bahir chala gaya apny Abhi ko dhondny aur sara din pata nahin kahan raha tu aur raat ko jb ghar wapis aaya tou main ny dant dia tujhy kyun k tu apna mobile nahin ly gaya tha aur tujh sy contact naa ho pany ki wajah sy mujhy bohut tension ho rahi thi tairi…

Daya in angry tone: Tum ny mujhy bukhar mein bhi danta… bohut hi zalim shaks ho bhae tum tou… (naughtily) aik tou bechary bach'chy ka Abhi kho gaya tha aur tumhein dantny sy hi fursat nahin mil rahi thi...

Abhijeet in anger: Bkwas kerny ki zarorat nahin hai, samjhy… maira kehna nahin suno gy tou dant tou khao gy na… kitna mana kia tha k rest karo gy chup ker k magar sahab sunty kahan hain kissi ki... (in smiley tone) lekin yar tu ny uss halat mein bhi maira vishwas aur bharosa tootny nahin dia Daya… sach mein yar Dr. sahab ny sahi kaha tha, tujhy sab yaad ho k bhi kuch yaad nahin tha… bohut hi ajeeb halat thi tairi… (in sad tone) phir next day tu Bureau aa gaya... tairy hath mein aik envelope tha js mein hum dono ki sari information thi... tu bohut zada roya hua lg raha tha aur bohut takleef mein bhi… aa k tu mujh sy lerna shuru ho gaya k main ny tujh sy jhoot kyun bola, sach kyun chupaya, tujhy cheat kyun…

Daya in pain: Abhi please…

Abhijeet looking at him: Daya tu ny kaha k tu kabhi bhi apny Abhi sy yeh expect nahin ker sakta k woh tujh sy jhoot boley ga ya tujhy jaan k hurt karey ga… main ny bola k main ny jaan k nahin kia doctor ny kaha mujhy waesa kerny ka tou tu ny kaha k "aap k liye doctor ki advice mairi takleef sy zada important ho gae kya…" Daya yar sach mein uss…

Daya cutting him and holding his hands tightly: Abhi main janta hun k iss sab mein sab sy zada takleef tumhein hue hai yar kyun k mujhy tou kuch yaad nahin tha na tumhein tou sab yaad tha… tumhein mairi takleef py mujh sy bhi zada takleef hoti ho gi main janta hun yar… (hugging him tightly) I am sorry yar, so sorry… kitni zada takleef dy di na tumhein main ny…

Abhijeet said nothing just hugging him tightly in tears. He was crying with voice, expelling out all stored pain and fear on his brother's shoulder. Daya was just giving him time to expel out his all pain as it was really necessary for him.

Abhijeet still in hug: Daya uss k baad tu chala gaya Bureau sy bohut ghussy mein yeh keh k, (tightening his grip on Daya) main ny Abhi ko Aakash bana k tujhy kho dia…

Daya in pain: Abhi I am sorry yar please… tum mujhy apny haq aur ghussy sy rok laity na… keh daity k main koun hota hun yeh faisla kerna wala k mujhy kab tumhari zindigi mein aana hai aur kb jana hai…

Abhijeet in pain: Daya yar mujhy uss waqt kuch samjh hi nahin aa raha tha sab kuch bohut taizi sy ho raha tha… phir tairi raat bhar koe khabr nahin aai… hum sab Bureau mein hi thy aur bohut preshan bhi aur phir subha mairy aik informer ny bataya k tu hospital hai… (in fear) Daya yar sach mein bohut drr gaya tha main… doctor ny bataya tha k tujhy high voltage current laga hai, electric pole sy… (separating from hug and cupping Daya's face) lekin yar aik accident ny mujh sy maira Daya dour kia aur dosry accident ny mujhy maira bhai wapis ker dia… (holding his hands) sach mein Daya tu ny jb mujhy Boss bola mujhy samjh nahin aaya k main kaisy react karon, dil chah raha tha roo paron zoor sy… kitna intezar kia tha main ny yeh lafz sun'nany ka aur phir main drr bhi tou kitna gaya tha na…

Daya wiping Abhijeet's tears in smile and cupped his face: Tou tumhein darany ki himmet bhi tou sirf mujh mein hi hai na…

Abhijeet smiled and just hugged him tightly in smile: Haan aur ab tujhy iss sab ki punishment bhi mil'ly gi…

Daya shocked: Kya… punishment… lekin kyun Boss, main ny jaan k tou nahin kia na…

Abhijeet looking him in anger: Kyun jaan k kyun nahin kia… jaan k dhak'ka nahin dia tha kya mujhy gari sy… ya jaan k gari sumender mein nahin ly gaya tha… ya jaan k nahin chupaya tha tu ny mujh sy k gari mein bomb hai… ya jaan k…

Daya cutting him: Arrey acha acha sorry baba maan lia main ny k sab jaan k kia… tou bolo kya saza hai mairi…

Abhijeet in calm tone: Aaj sy agly aik hafty tk sarey ghar ka kaam tu karey ga…

Daya exclaimed loudly: Kya… nahin Abhi yeh bilkul ghalat baat hai… main…

Abhijeet cutting him: Doo hafty…

Daya shouted: Kya… (in hurry) nahin aik hafta hi theek hai yar…

Abhijeet in straight tone: Theek hai tou jao pehly yeh cups dho k rakho aur phir dopahar k khany ka intizam karo…

Daya looked him in shock: Tum sach mein mairy sy kaam kerwao gy kya… (Abhijeet looked him angrily… Daya picking up the cups) kya banana hai khany mein…

Abhijeet while laying in relax mood: Kuch bhi bana lo… bs khana ready milna chahiye mujhy time py…

Daya angrily: Baat sun'no tum, main waiter ya Sheff nahin hun jo tum…

And stopped after receiving a deadly glance from him and instantly moved inside, holding cups while Abhijeet really tried very hard to suppress his laughter seeing Daya's helplessness.

Daya in kitchen, in anger: Pata nahin kya masibet hai, khud tou bahir laita hua hai sakoon sy aur main yahan kitchen mein khana banao nawab sahab k liye… iss sy tou acha main hospital mein hi tha, hunh… (thinking something) hmmm tou Abhi tumhein mairy hath ka khana khana hai na aur woh bhi pura hafta... (with devil smile) tou theek hai phir main banata hun tumhary liye mairy inn shub hathon sy khana...

After that Daya started making dish for Abhijeet in smile and was really enjoying his cooking...

Daya taking dish out in bowl: Tou Abhi yeh rahi mairi pyar bhari sogat tumhary liye...

And Daya moved towards Abhijeet in devil smile with that dish and a glass of water...

Daya serving him the dish: Abhi yeh lo khana taiyer hai...

Abhijeeet looking at him and rising his eye-brow: Daya tum ny itni jaldi bana bhi lia khana...

Daya in smile: Haan Abhi ab tum ny saza di hai tou puri tou kerni hai na...

Abhijeet while sitting and looking at daal, made by him: Daikhny mein tou kafi mazey ki lg rahi hai Daya... (Daya smiled naughtily... Abhijeet instantly turned his gaze towards him) Daya tum nahin khao gy kya...

Daya in hurry: Arrey nahin Boss... (making excuse) woh maira matlab hai tum ny saza di hai na mujhy tou pehly tum kha lo main baad mein kha lun ga na...

Abhijeet understanding something, grabbing his hand: Arrey Daya tum ny itny pyar sy aur itni jaldi mairy liye itni zabardast dish banai hai tou pehli bite main tumhein khilaon...

Daya cutting him in tension, trying to take his wrist out: Arrey nahin Abhi please... main ny tou tumhary liye banai hai na... tum khao na please mujhy acha lagy ga bohut...

Abhijeet while standing and making him sit forcefully: Daya tum mairy hath sy khao gy tou mujhy bhi bohut acha lagy ga...

Daya was about to cry: Nahin Abhi please nahin...

But Abhijeet forcefully placed a bite in Daya's mouth and Daya started coughing very badly...

Daya throwing the bite out, loudly: Abhi pani doo jaldi... uff kitni kerwi hai, yakh... jaldi doo na pani...

Abhijeet in laugh gave him water and Daya drank that in on go still trying to sooth himself...

After sometime wiping his face to Abhijeet in anger: Yeh tum ny jaan k kia na mairy sath... tumhein pata lg gaya tha na k main ny kuch grbr ki hai...

Abhijeet controlling his laugh: Haan tou yeh tou tumhein mujh sy panga lainy sy pehly sochna chahiy tha na k tumhara plan ulta bhi pr sakta hai...

Daya in anger: Ruk'ko tum, batata hun tumhein abhi...

And he ran towards him and caught hold of him in living room and after giving him 2, 3 light punches forwarded his hand to make him stand...

Daya in calm tone: Phir koun sy restaurant mein ja rahy hum...

Abhijeet while dusting his clothes: Starbuks...

They both looked at each other and burst out in loud laugh and moved out from home...

* * *

**A/N...**

So guys here is the end... You can say this chapter as the summary of whole story...

Take care you all... :)


End file.
